The Scarlet Avenger
by moonbird
Summary: Not quite a Zorro story, yet kind of a Zorro story...   Well, at least I can say I don't think any of you ever imagined something like this.  Meet the Scarlet Avenger, a defender of the people and trouble for an oppressing government.
1. The woman they called Devil

A_N; All right, a little explanation._

_Yeaaah.. this is kind of kind of not Zorro.. not Zorro at all, have some things in common with Zorro.. erh.._

_This an Original creation of mine, so thus doesn't fall into any particularly Fanfiction category, but Zorro would be the one coming closest.  
><em>

_It lends many things from Zorro and the Zorro legend, a lot of different Zorro adaptation really as I am a huge fan, even some-times plot points and scenes.. the over-all plot. _

_Well, the Scarlet Avenger is the hero that I always wished that existed, the female hero I always wished existed. You see, I always wanted a good female swashbuckler, and true, there has been a couple of them through time, but none of them quite as good, funny or interesting characters as the males. so this is my shot at it.  
><em>

_My dream is to one day turn this into a comic book, it's creating the hero that I always wanted but never had. Unfortunately I can't draw, so I would have to work together with at least one artist to make it work. _

_The fic takes place in a Animafic universe, meaning every-body in it is talking humanised animals. It's done so to have a lighter more fantasy feel, and well, be more like my favourite comic book of all time, the carl barks "Life and time of Scrooge McDuck." all though the story also draws inspiration from the "Cornwall" series which is a much darker book series having talking animals present. _

_I don't expect any-one to read it, but it would mean a lot to me to get creative feed back regardless, the story is deliberately created and constructed so it can become episodic, almost like a childrens television show, and it will continue in a episodic manner, cause, even if no one reads it, I like writing this so much that I know it will be continued. this first part how-ever, is almost purely set-up, I apologies, but you know, you need to write the set-up before you can get to the real interesting stuff._

_There will be spelling mistakes and grammar troubles, because english is not my first Languages, I am danish, but I am doing my best.  
><em>

_Peace every-one, and lots of love. Moonbird._

* * *

><p>There often is a kind of strange feeling over a big old forest.<p>

They can be so big that it feels like any sound gives an echo, despite it always being filled with life, Forest will always, when left to its own devices, be very peaceful, the many oaks standing around, swaying in the wind, the animals minding their own business, all quite peaceful. Almost lazy.

And that was also how the massive forest was right now in the late summer, the big proud oaks and pin trees reaching high for the sky, with the lazy sun beams falling down through the branches, the flowers standing up.. Only for all of that to be interrupted as two rodents came zooming across the field, most literately running for their lives, they were so busy that they didn't even dare look backwards but just kept on running as fast as they possible could. And behind them, not to far. Several people armed with rapiers and muskets came running after them, people twice as big as either of the two rodents.

"You know what Bernadette?" the mouse, a dark furred woman with sharp green eyes and long beautiful dark brown almost black hair, spoke to the even smaller rodent beside her. "I think we are loosing them!" she grinned that smile of hers which had made so many people cringe in the past, the one so innocent and enthusiastic looking showcasing the slightly oversized front teethe, people that didn't know this mouse would usually adore that smile, it was so bright and genuine, people how-ever, who _did_ know the young woman.. hated that smile more than all the pains in the world! She was wearing very simple clothes, a white big shirt with large puffed sleeves, a sword hanging from the brown leather belt dashing beside her, on her head her was her over-used though very beloved broad shadowed red hat complete with two big matching scarlet red feathers. She had to put a hand on top of that beloved hat not to loose it in her wild run, and on her back a huge rug sack which contained everything she owned, several items such as pants and pouches dangling from the side of it.

The small rodent, whom the mouse had spoken to, could only roll her eyes and shake her head. She was really nothing special to look at, small, smaller than even most other rodents, sandy brown all over, dirty brown eyes, pointy ears neither to big or small, her clothes simple and earth coloured, and her tail small, nothing more than a stump, it barely even qualified for a tail, though it was impressive how her backpack was even bigger than the mouse's, and they were still outrunning their pursuers! who were all much bigger than the two women, logic simply dictated that the two small rodents should have been captured a very long time ago, despite all of that, they were still doing a good job out of being some-what in front of their pursuers.

"But what is life without excitement ei?" The mouse grinned again at her silent friend. "Bushes for hiding, four-o-clock, ohoi!" she exclaimed grabbing her friends hand and they both took a sharp turn, and then another one before they dug into some bushes.

"HEY!" a male dog with golden fur ran straight pass them looking wildly in all directions. "Where did they go?"

A black Labrador stopped beside him. "They must be here some-where!" he stated looking the wrong direction, making it possible for the two rodents to spring up and sprint in the other directions.

"HEY THERE THEY ARE!" the black dog barged and the entire group had to turn their heads. "Come back here!"

And suddenly bullets started flying.

"YIKES!" The Mouse screamed. "They almost hit my tale!" she exclaimed clutching her long slender tale between her hands as she looked at the dogs, as if she had first now noticed they were actually out to hurt them. "You know, maybe sneaking into the dukes bed chamber wasn't such a good idea after all… Auw!" she had to exclaim as she had just received a slap from her rodent friend, and a look saying. _'You think?' _

"But that really was the lost painting don't you think?" The mouse asked her companion. "Or maybe it really was a fake.. it looked kind of cheap for a Vandilan Gogian." She mused, only to receive another slap. "Stop that!" she exclaimed at her friend.

Just in time for the two of them to take cover behind a tree that had recently fallen over and conveniently left an almost cave beneath it for them to hide in.

"Erh well.." The mouse hesitated grabbing her tail as she lowered her head so the big red hat almost covered her face. "Maybe they didn't even see we hid here."

And her friend send her a rotten look, telling she was stupid.. only to hear gasping sounds right beside them.

The two small women turned their heads, to suddenly witness a grey hare sitting there gasping for air, a long thin fellow with strong legs, and long ears, though now they were hanging around his face instead of being upright as they usually would be with a healthy hare, he was caring a blue post uniform which was from..

"What the heck is a mail man from the Sun country doing here in Elmswood?" Maria asked surprised the out of breath hare. "We are like three months of day travel away from your area."

The Hare gasped for air looking at her, and then his eyes widened. "Oh thank god." he almost cried. "You're Maria Franchesca Escalante right?"

Surprised the mouse looked at him. "Yeah, that would be me.." she acknowledged to furrow her brows. "how do you know?" she asked curiously.

"Letter!" The hare gasped for air. "Take the god damn letter and let me never see you again!" He almost threw the letter at Maria.

"You came all the way from there to give me this letter?" Maria asked surprised. "How long have you been following us?"

"The pirates, the tripe's people, the shaman who wanted to curse me." the hare almost cried. "That garden of monsters… the labyrinth of eternal wandering, the ruins of the headless monks…"

"Yeah, things have been kind of slow these past three months." Maria nodded in a deep sigh. "I didn't even get to gather a new arch nemesis yet, I wonder who this could be from." She looked interested at the letter. "It must be really important!" she actually brightened up as she excited held the letter. "Oh boy, wouldn't it be great if it's a mission from a duke to go across the world to safe his daughter? Or I know, a haunted mansion which needs exploring and I am the only one brave enough to do it!"

The hare looked disbelieving at Maria, and then looked at the smaller Bernadette. "Is she insane?" he asked.

Bernadette could only nod in a very defeated manner while Maria was busy opening the letter with an enthusiastic smile all over her face. Only to halt, and then become oddly quiet.

Bernadette lifted an eyebrow at her friends unusual behaviour as Maria was obviously closely reading the letter ones again, and then very silently folded it, tugging it safely into her pocket, her head turning to Bernadette. "The port." she suddenly said in a surprisingly serious tone. "We are going to the nearest port.. right now."

Bernadette looked surprised at her friend.

"Thanks very much my fine friend." Maria grabbed the hare's hand, ones again being back in her cheerful carefree persona, smiling all over her face as she violently shook the hares hand in a firm grip. "Good to see people so dedicated to their job! But you really must take better care of yourself." she gave him a healthy clap on the back almost making the poor hare fall over.

The hare could only look hopelessly at the mouse.

"Come on Bernadette, sprint to the port!" Maria stated grabbing her friend, and jumped up, to truly enough, start sprinting, only for that being a dead give away to the dogs who eyed them at ones, and started running after them, jumping over the tree and past the poor hare, whom was only to happy not to be noticed.

"Okay that's it!" The hare exclaimed. "I am quitting this job, perhaps farming would be a good idea, at least you don't have to run." he ranted until suddenly, he noticed something in his hand, oddly the hare looked down and then his eyes widened as he discovered the huge diamond which had somehow ended up in his hand. "Or I could just retire." he stated stunned putting the diamond against the sun, it was clear as could be, worth a fortune at least, and the hare only barely managed to see the dog's tales disappear in the horizon.

* * *

><p>"I see the ocean!" Maria yelled at her friend. "Come on, lets jump aboard a boat!"<p>

Bernadette starred up at Maria spreading out her arms, her indication clear.

"Pff, as is if it ever mattered which boat." Maria amused shook her head. "All though, one which is all ready sailing so those guys can't catch us would be nice." she speculated as she pointed over her shoulder towards the dogs who were still at their tails. "Over there!" she pointed ford at a boat lifting anchor.

Bernadette's eyes widened as she saw the boat and then starred disbelieving at Maria, only for Maria to grab her hand and increase speed, starting to drag Bernadette with her instead of just letting them run side by side..

"_Run run run run!" _Maria urged as she kept on increasing speed as the boat sailed over. "Take a hold." Maria demanded of Bernadette as she drew what looked like a long thin rope, but with a heavy piece of led attached to the end which she swung over her head in big circles, before she threw it at the boat where it attached itself to the railing pulling both rodents out in the ocean, Maria holding the rope with one hand, her red hat in the other as it almost fell off, and Bernadette holding Maria's waist, maybe clinging to her waist was the more fit description.

"HAHA suckers!" Maria yelled after the dogs who had stopped on the shore. "Come and get us if you dare!" she taunted as she started pulling herself through the water with the rope, Bernadette merely clinging to his back as she crawled up on the boat, before placing her hat back on her head where it belonged, placing it there with such a proud motion, as were she a war hero just having saved the country.

"Or maybe." A grumpy badger with a captains hat greeted them as he bowed down, sneering into Maria's face. "I'll just throw the blind passengers overboard now and let the guards deal with ya." he suggested in a threatening grunting tone.

"Yeah sure." Maria rolled her eyes as Bernadette spat out water. "Then you don't want this then?" she asked holding ford a huge diamond, just like the one she had just given to the hare.

Bernadette face palmed herself, and then hit Maria over the head.

"Auw." Maria hissed. "Bernadette it's all right, we don't need them any-more in a short while, and it's the last one so the sailors would get nothing out of searching our bags. We just need a urgent lift!"

Bernadette looked oddly at Maria, her eyes clearly puzzled and very questioning.

The badger how-ever, was just starring at the diamond. "That thing must be worth three times me old boat." he stunned commented. "There must be more," he stated stunned. "Ye cannae just give it away."

"Yes I can." Maria told. "If you can deliver, you know where Angels-rest is?" she asked.

"Angels-rest?" The badger asked. "Oh aye, of cause, but I dinnae make trades there."

"That's all right, I just need to go there, bring us there, out of shore, and the diamond is yours for the keeping, you wont ever have to see us again." Maria promised without hesitation.

"It's months of sailing away from here." the badger commented. "Straight over the ocean, to the south warmer dry lands."

"I know." Maria told. "But this diamond is genuine, from the Angels-rest mine, there's even more there, I can get you another one, and you wont ever have to work as much as a day ever again, just get me there, the next diamond can be even bigger than this one." she promised as she threw the expansive rock at the badger.

"Angels-rest ye say." the badger turned the diamond in his hand. "I hope ye two ladies dinnae get sea sick! Ohoi men!" he yelled over the ship. "Change of plans. We are going south!"

"Well." Maria looked at Bernadette. "We did get away from the guards didn't we?" she asked.

Bernadette could only look bewildered at her, as she lifted a crooked finger and formed a "O" with her mouth, her way of saying. "Why?"

"Give me time to dry up." Maria sighed twisting her large round ears so the salty water was dripping down. "I don't know how to say this.. oh my god, how long have we been together dear Bernadette?" she asked. "Over five years right?" she asked. "Well, I had barely started adventuring when I ran into you, barely seen any of the world… safe for Angels-rest.." she sighed removing the red hat as she looked sincerely at her best friend with shining genuine green eyes. "Bernadette, my best friend and companion, I actually thought I wouldn't ever say this but.." Maria leaned against the railing, her eyes hopelessly shifting to the sea. "I'm going home."


	2. The land where devils had no place

Weeks after that.. Bernadette hadn't gotten any further with Maria, they were busying themselves being a part of the crew, scrubbing the floors, making the food.. and Maria spend an awful lot of time practising her fencing, the only time you would see her being concentrated and quiet, it was her way to think and reflect, a sure sign something was up.

Truthfully, that was the one thing Maria was best at, she was a master fencer. She had been naturally skilled when she started her journey, but that had hardly been enough for the kind of adventures she had been searching out.

Fortunately it had really kicked in how talented she could be when she had deliberately searched out different fencing master and had been taught the technics. That had been a part of the point with her long journey.. to learn from the best, meet the best. She had been an amateur as she had started five years ago, she had _needed_ to search out the people to teach her, it had been in her heart.

For Maria, to fence could often feel like an dance, nothing else existed outside of the fencing circle, not a sound, not a person other than the person was her current opponent. and she felt so elegant.. balanced, beautiful, strong. For Maria, fencing was an art and her calling, it was beauty and a beauty she wanted to create and be a part of.

For almost the entire voyage, Maria had been uncharacteristically silent, otherwise she was actually quite infamous of being a loud mouth, always talking, always having something to tell and a opinion to air, she was a very gifted talker actually, able to talk herself out of trouble or sweet talk herself to get what she wanted. Which was good, as her companion was at all times silent as the grave.

Bernadette, for as long as Maria had known her, had not said a single word.. Maria had no idea why really, if Bernadette really was a mute of if it was a choice, She had no idea where Bernadette had come from, her history, her past beyond the five years they had spend together. Nothing.

But that had been their relationship both ways.

Bernadette had never told Maria a thing other than her name, and Maria had told nothing about her past.. but now.. Now it was different, Maria was on her way home, she owed her friend.

She could feel how Bernadette kept nagging her, even if she didn't speak, the gestures and demanding looks were speech enough, Bernadette was questioning her every single minute they were together, which again was an unusual thing, in the past Bernadette had so rarely asked questions, she just followed a long, as the most trusted loyal partner you could ever have.

That was the nature of the comeradery, Maria went all around the world, head first into trouble, and Bernadette followed ready to get her out of trouble again, the nature of their relationship. Maria would have died a thousand times over on their travels had Bernadette not been there.. And Bernadette.. Maria did not know what made her stay...

Now Maria was sitting leaning against the railing, just in the shadow. A convenient time for Bernadette to sit down in front of her with crossed arms looking sternly at her.

"What do you wish to know dear friend?" Maria asked. "Is it time for me to tell who I am really am? What is Angels-rest.. what does the letter say?"

Bernadette didn't move a face muscle, just sat down still with crossed arms.

"Trust me when I say, it's not because I don't want to tell you little friend." Maria sighed. "But I just don't know how."

Bernadette pointed at Marias pocket, the one where the letter had so safely been tucked.

"Ah!" Maria exclaimed. "What an excellent idea, a simple way to start, then I don't have to think." She reached a hand into her pocket and drew out the paper, carefully folding it out as she cleared her throat. "Dearest Maria." She started reading out loud in a clear voice. "Yes, it is my real name, I did not lie about that." Maria assured in a lifted eye-brow before she continued.

"I know it's been a long time, you probably even forgotten your good friend Father Philippe, now, all though rest assured, he most certainly has not forgotten you, and neither has any-one else close to you, It saddens me greatly that I have not heard from you, where are you Maria? I'll send this letter while I pray that some-how, in some way.. it will reach you. Know that you are missed Maria, we can all still feel the void, every day, even when it's not spoken your spirit-full person is greatly missed, your nerve and nack for trouble, we could really use a trouble maker like that now, I am asking you, try and remember our friendship, what Angels-rest is to you, and on that note I ask of you, please come home. I need some-one to see, some-one who can bring the message on, I beg of you, we need you now, the entire city, please Maria, You promised that if I asked you would come, no matter the time or place. I sincerely hope I will see you soon, even if the circumstances were better I would very much want to see you child, to hear all that you have done, your friend and compadre, Philippe." She looked up. "You think there's actually something behind it?" she asked Bernadette.

Bernadette could only shrug, how on earth would she know? And then she pointed at the signing down on the paper.

"Who's Phillipe?" Maria asked. "Only my second best friend on this earth next to you little friend, Phillipe is the friar of Angels-rest." she Informed. "He always looked out for me, him I could go to about my dreams of adventure." she sighed. "Angels-Rest is probably the dullest place on earth." Maria told Bernadette in a deep sigh. "I still can't believe I am going there." she muttered resting her head in her arms so ones again, the big red hat she always wore covered her eyes, "You know, when I grew up I was so convinced that I would travel far away and never come back, I kept saying that to Philippe, told him.. one day, I am going to leave, and never come back, I will become an adventure, so that is what I did." she sighed. "It's six years now you know, I was barely an adult back then.. Yeah I know, sixteen is a bit early travelling out but god I was bored back there, it's the dullest place on earth." She muttered, "I mean it's heaven, it's perfect, I knew even before I left that I would never ever find _any_ place better, or any group of people better." she sighed deeply."If I was less an adventure and more an enjoyer of the dull life, that is the one and only place to be, it's heaven on earth, I knew that, I still know that." Maria told now her voice changing from of dreading into something way more reminisce. "Wait till you see it Bernadette, smell it, the vine yards, the children, everybody always happy greeting each other with kindness, and no one to busy, no one stressed out, always ready to help one another... a place to vacate in." she told and despite the praising words she sounded dreading. "Which is exactly what we are going to do." She stated firmly. "Check it out, if there really is a little trouble we sort of out of cause, vacate and say hallo to old friends, and then we go back out there where we belong." She smiled. "Out travelling, out adventuring. And quick to, we stay three days tops!"

Bernadette glanced a little worried at Maria, not a fool, she could see how upset Maria was and offered an assuring clap on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Maria muttered. "But you know.. you know what bothers me the most about this letter?" she asked.

Bernadette shook her head.

"If Angels-rest really is in such a big trouble as Philippe says, and trust me.. Philippe would never joke like this, he is not that kind of man.. if the place has gone completely to the dogs, why is it he who writes to me about it?" She asked. "Doesn't my dad or mom want to me to know? Or my sister?"

Bernadette froze in the middle of the movement, her eyes widen as she starred at Maria.

"Surprised you there didn't I?" Maria asked. "Yeah, I do have a father, mother and a elder sister." She confessed. "And erh.. you know I don't steal right, how did you think I got all those diamonds?" she asked in a low voice.

Bernadettes eyes widened extra much.

"My dad.." Maria hesitated. "The Escalante family.. is probably the richest family at the southern island. He's the owner of a diamond mine. And then of cause he also owns a great deal of land with farmers working beneath it, he is a Don."

Bernadettes mouth dropped open as she starred.

"Yeah, call me crazy and point fingers, I'm actually very rich, it is my birthright to call myself Donna, I'm of southern noble blood." Maria told but didn't sound the least bit proud about it. "They say I'm even related to the royal family of the west countries, disgusting isn't it?" she asked. "That's why I didn't tell before.. I'm sorry Bernadette, but how do you say something like that?" she asked. "I.. I ran away from home, not because I didn't love it, not because I hated any-one.. but because I was bored, and I haven't heard a word from my family since, the life of a pretty lady was to dull for me."

Bernadette looked grimly at Maria, looking rather annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?" Maria asked a little pouting. "You should be happy, you get to spend a couple of days in a fine Hacienda surrounded by servants, isn't that something worth something to you?" she asked.

Bernadette rose up and walked away.

"Wait, what are you mad at me for?" Maria asked annoyed.

But Bernadette refused to acknowledge her walking as far away from Maria as she could.

"Bernadette, friend." Maria rose up. "Don't be mad at me now, I need you."

Annoyed Bernadette looked at her, with mad eyes.

"I can't face this alone, this is not something I look forward to, Bernadette please.." she begged.

Bernadette still refused to answer.

"Is this because I have no right to run away from such a privileged life, I mean in that case you are completely right, I had no right to do something that stupid." Maria admitted. "While you.. You had to suffer all of your life, always being poor, always being scum, never knowing where the next meal will come from."

Bernadette looked down.

"And Bernadette, that's why you are so much better than me, why I would have died so many times without you." Maria told. "And I need you now."

Bernadette sighed and then turned around shaking her head in a defeated manner.

"The two of us." Maria smiled clapping Berndatte on the shoulder. "We belong together don't you see? I was meant to go out and find you, we are meant for adventures." And Maria glanced out on the ocean, to suddenly widen her eyes. "Bernadette look." She whispered. "The shore." She closed her eyes and then took a deep breath. "Can you smell that?" she asked. "The air, it's.. it's home, and you know that my home is your home right?" she asked her mute friend. "Welcome home Bernadette, if there is any place to call home… this is it.. a place to call home." She took in a shaking breath. "Dammit." She muttered. "I faced certain death by hanging, shooting, sword point, ran from guards three times my size, walked straight into places I knew nothing about, faced monsters, spat at those monsters.. all foolish, all stupid.. And now's the time I'm scared."

Sympathetically Bernadette reached out a hand and then placed it on her shoulder looking at her.

"Thanks Bernadette." Maria sighed, "Thanks for sticking around."

Bernadette made one little wink, ´your welcome´

"So." Maria clasped her hands together. "Skipper, We are here." She called out to the captain. "When are we going to shore?"

The captain laughed a rough laughter. "I'm not going to shore at angels-rest." He made aware. "We are going an extra week to port Gabriel, and then you can walk."

"But I need to go there now!" Maria complained in a rather childish tone "It's my home, I grew up there."

"My regards to you then my lady." The Captain bowed his heads. "And my deepest sympathies, I think you're in luck, one of our life boats needs to be exchanged, it's old and moled which means it's leaky, but will probably take you as far as to the shore before it sinks for good, you can have that."

"That would be deeply appreciated." Maria grinned. "Well Bernadette, what are we waiting for?" she asked. "Grab that suitcase, we have a shore to catch."

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Maria and Bernadette were travellers and were used to travel for days only caring a backpack each, they were used to move from spot to spot and there-fore neither owned that much, what filled the most were the swords which were Maria's most priced possession.. and it was a good thing that everything they had fitted in a backpack because that boat didn't hold nearly as long as promised, they had to swim to shore.<p>

"Well." Maria spat out water as the two friends laid on shore. "Every day is a new adventure! Just as I like it!" she exclaimed shaking her head so the water spread out from her long hair which now looked kind of bushy and tangled, then she grabbed her red hat to twist it so the water spilled down on the ground before slamming it back on her head, Bernadette simply pushed her. "Hey! Not my fault the boat sank! Well, at least the air is dry we can dry up our stuff and I know a lot of people who is only to happy to lend out dry clothes, it's the friendliest place on earth, come on." Maria gestured with her arm as she sprung up on her feet's. "It's not that far, not even in normal peoples standard."

Bernadette just let out a deep sigh as she did what she was told.

"Wow." Maria commented as they wandered up the road. "I can even recognize the air." She sucked it in. "It's actually kind of brilliant."

Bernadette furrowed a brow as she took a sniff and then shrugged none-caringly.

"And this vine-mark is famous for producing the worlds best rosier vine." Maria gestured. "Only." She hesitated. "I don't have a clue why it's so dry.. strange." She eyed it as wandered past it. "I could have sworn it's the high season for grapes, they should be every-where and ready to pluck now." She commented. "In fact we should be able to feast on them an no one would be the wiser, you would love them Bernadette, bigger softer tastier grapes aint to be found no-where."

It was only to obvious that Bernadette was tired of this talk all ready, if this place was oh so amazing, why not just let it speak for itself? She frowned at Maria who didn't see but looked upwards, at the hill.

A weird sort of smile came across Maria's face. A smile mixtured between anticipation and dread. "We can see it all from up there!" she exclaimed. "Come on!" and she started running up the hill, with backpack and everything.

Bernadette sighed deeply, and at last followed, all though she was behind and not even as fast as Maria.

Bernadette was positively gaping for air and then she looked up at Maria, who stood still as of she was a stone bust starring wide-eyed out in front of her. Confused Bernadette looked at her friend and then looked out on the scenery, she wasn't nearly as shocked nor impressed as Maria, but that was perhaps because she didn't have any connection to the place prior, it looked like a very poor town, the houses breaking together and the paint peeling off, the streets were almost deserted except for the people sitting in the corners looking positively heart broken, not as much as one smile was to be seen, no children running around laughing, the few people who were to be seen looked very old and hungry.. barely awake in the heat.

"What in the world.." Maria whispered, and then slowly she started walking, first her pace was slow then suddenly it became faster, and then faster again, until she at last ran for the city. Bernadette sighed deeply, and then she ran for it as well before she lost sight of her companion.. Not entirely succeeding as the mouse was kind of a fast runner, and the mouse only had eyes for the city, so much that she didn't even notice her beloved hat flying off her head so Bernadette had to pick it up along the way, finally Bernadette caught up to her Maria was standing stone still, looking all around the place, twirling around.

"This isn't right." Maria murmured looking at the empty streets and the sickly people. "Madra dios." She whispered finding her water to just run for the nearest old man who gasped for air trying to find shadow in a street corner.. the smell, it was first obvious now, this city stank, it was all stinking and dirty, Maria halted, she covered her noes with her paw and suddenly discovered where it came from, a huge man laying on the good spot, in the shadow, snoring as he scratched his tummy with a hand that held a rum bottle... and he was wearing a soldiers uniform.. "Bernadette." Maria whispered. "This is all wrong." Her hand brushed the building nearest to her as she looked at the dirty brown paint work. "This, is a baker, he makes the finest rosin breads." She murmured stroking the building. "And here's the florist." She moved on to the next building in a fast step. "Annabel who's a year younger than me wanted to take it over, she would rather die then let it close down.. Bernadette, I knew it would be stupid to hope everything would be the same, lord knows I've changed... but it shouldn't change this much." Maria sat down on her knees in front of a water pump. "Even the water seems to have dried out." She murmured sadly, Bernadette went over to her and padded her defeated on the shoulder. "Thanks." She murmured and then looked up. "Where is everyone?" she asked. "I mean other than them?" confused she looked at the brutes laying in the best spots, all dirty, all smelling... all wearing soldiers uniforms, the people meant to protect the city. "I don't recognize those.. who are they?" she asked and looked around, to quickly leep on her feet's by the sight of an not brute looking face. "Hey! Young lad!" she grabbed an young odder which just happened to pass by. "Why is the florist closed down?" she asked.

The odder shrugged. "With Monstrasio around, no one is allowed such thrilly things as a flower shop."

"what?" Maria asked. "What about the baker, everyone needs bread."

"Indeed, but it doesn't need to be so fine." He murmured untill he lightened up. "hey you are a traveller! You shouldn't happen to have any money should you?" he asked. "My littlesister is Ill and."

"Surely there is an excuse for the water." Maria inquired as she cut him off.

The odder shrugged. "Monstrasio isn't known to be that considering."

Suddenly two brutes, of cause wearing soldiers uniforms, came, holding a defeated old lady among them.. their treatment seemed pretty tough. "That'll teach you to speak up against us." The badger murmured.

"HEY!" Maria exclaimed. "What are they doing!" as this was Maria, a person who didn't know the meaning of trying to keep out of trouble, she just rushed in without a seconds thought.

How-ever, she wasn't alone at the scene, lots of people were watching, the teenaged odder had horrified witnessed her fit of anger and at ones grabbed her shoulder. "WHAT ARE YOU NUTS!" the boy yelled. "They don't care if you're a lady and under half their seize, you'll be beaten to mash!"

"Here's a lesson lad," Maria grunted annoyed. "Never judge a book by its cover!" and she dugged out from the Odders grip, easy as pie.

"STAY OUT OF IT STRANGER!" the odder stepped in front of her. "If you meddle she'll first be in real trouble! We got our own way to deal with these things."

"It seems to me that is a cowards way." Maria sniffed. "Step aside, I have never seen injustice happen before me and not done anything about it." She pushed the young odder aside, to suddenly feel a grip on her shoulder.

"Please madame you don't understand!" the Odder stepped in front of her. "If there's trouble with her, it's her children or family who pays, then the soldiers sets an example, that is how it is."

"I don't care." The hand on Maria's shoulder tightened, Maria sighed. "Do I have to fight my way through you as well, just to be allowed to help?" she asked and turned her head, to suddenly meet Bernadettes eyes.

The little rodent looked at her with calm eyes and shook her head

"But Bernadette my friend." Maria murmered. "You know me, I have to help."

Bernadette nodded, but then pointed at her forehead before she pointed at her heart and shook her head.

"All right." Maria murmered. "We'll figure out what happened here first, we need to get to the source and remove it."

Bernadette nodded, a little smile playing on her lips.

Maria frowned turning back to the odder. "All right young friend, you won, for now, but just a couple of questions." She stood face to face with the young odder, the two being almost the same height despite the odder being teenaged and her a young adult. "One, what the hell happened around here! I know how this place is supposed to be, and this aint it." She told sternly. "Two, what kind of crisis is enough to turn citizens into bloody cowards, three, who the heck are you?"

The odder looked up at her. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I asked first." Maria told a little sternly. "Now, what happened?"

"Don't you know?" The odder asked. "This is owned by Captain Monstrasio and his men, his guards, you'll either pay protection money or you'll pay otherwise, by getting hurt."

Visible all the air was knocked out of Maria, the colour left her cheeks. "What?" she asked. "But the captain and the guards are supposed to _protect _the city!" Maria exclaimed. "This is corruption!"

"Don't you think we know that?" The odder asked annoyed.

"Corruption.." Maria echoed in a surprisingly silent voice. "No it can't be, not here.. I.. I need to sit down." She seemed to loose balance.

"Hey!" the odder leaped forward and caught her. "Someone, a glass of water!"

Without even thinking Bernadette just started fanning Maria with the hat she was still holding.

"How could this happen?" Maria asked out in the air. "Is nothing sacred no-more?"

Bernadette was down on her knees looking oddly at her as she held the red hat between her paws.

"I know, I know." Maria murmured. "We've seen so much worse my friend and compadre, but this was supposed to be sacred, a place I could always know was good and fine." She looked at her friend. "I got to face that fiend responsible.. who is Monstrasio?"

"Here's your water!" the odder leaped to her with a glass. "Don't waste it all, water is a precious thing around these parts, the soldiers found that an easy way to control us, just stop the water and then only share out when they thought we deserved it."

Maria sighed deeply. "And all that.. for a stupid diamond mine." She murmered. "But honestly, you got an entire ocean, you shouldn't be in shortage for water."

The odder rolled his eyes. "What rock do you come from, you can't drink salt water."

Maria smiled vaguely. "There happens to be ways around that."

"There is?" the Odder looked gobsmacked at her. "How?"

"I'll show you young friend." Maria smiled at him.

"That would be appreciated stranger." The odder for the first time smiled at her.

Defeated Maria shook her head. "Stranger.." she murmered to herself. "I am a stranger to so many places.. but. Not exactly to this place.. I mean.." She shook her head. "A corrupt city?" she asked.

"You are not really from around here are you?" The odder asked.

"I erh.. erh.." Maria swallowed and looked at Bernadette who looked as bewildered at Maria. "I'm.. No.." she suddenly said. "No I'm not, I came to deliver a message." She suddenly started to spin her lie with a thoughtful expression on her face. "So if you could please not tell any-one you even saw me." She whispered. "It will be for your own good I assure you, if you could just tell me.. the family Escalante.. Francisco, Esperanza and Lolita. They are still living at their Hacienda correct?"

The odder looked a bit oddly at her. "You mean Francisco and Lolita right?" he asked. "Ezperanza has been dead for four years."

Maria silenced, blinked a couple of times, and then starred. "What?" she asked disbelieving.

"The lady of the house, Esperanza Escalante has been dead for four years." The odder told. "Sorry, I assumed you knew considering you didn't mention the other daughter whom has been missing for six years, she's probably dead to, every-one says so."

Maria was dead pale as she sat down. "Dead?" she asked. "For…" and she hung her head. "I am a terrible terrible person made of pure evil." She murmured.

The young odder looked oddly at her. "It was the Captain who did it." He pointed out. "Francisco really fought long and hard, a real nuisance to the power people, he was their one threat, so they decided to put him in place, by making a firm example, all though now one speak of it.. that's how they work, I told you, make trouble and they don't go for you, they go for you family, they really figured this one out."

"Stop." Maria asked of him. "Thank you so much for your help young friend, but now.. I need to think" she swallowed as she rose up. "Is the Maidens tavern at least still there?" she asked.

"Of cause." The odder answered. "Soldiers need to drink."

"Of cause." Maria looked devastated out in the air. "of cause.. of cause.." and out of no-where she started running.

Bernadette looked sadly after her.

The odder turned to Bernadette. "What's up with her?" she asked.

Sadly Bernadette shook her head and then rose up to run after her friend.

"No." Maria whispered. "No no no no!" she exclaimed running through the streets and also saw more and more misery.

"Please!" a voice begged. "A piece of bread, my family is starving!" a little rabbit asked her.

"Don't listen to him!" a black cat look in. "look at my little kitten!" she held ford a little child. "She's hungry, she cries in the night, stranger help us."

"I'm.. I'm sorry I don't have.." Maria halted. "I'm sorry!" she turned away and ran for it, as fast as she could. "_I'm sorry!" _she cried and ran out of town to run to the left only to stop.. "No." she said In a hoarse voice. "I can't go there.. I can't face them.." and she turned to the right instead just kept on running, Bernadette barely being able to keep on.

Finally, after a long running over the sandy desert like southern landscape. Maria had stopped up.. and now looked horrified in front of her.

Bernadette was gasping for air as she reached up, and then stopped.. in front of them.. was the diamond mine.. and in it.. hundreds of people, at least.. slaving away, carring the rocks, hammering with their hammers, all looking exhausted, all looking both pale and ill. And above them, more brute looking soldiers standing, with swords guns and wipes, sneering each time some-one was loosing pace.

"No.." was the only word Maria could say. "Friend this is… this is my families mine." She swallowed. "I don't.. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I can't watch this any longer." Maria turned around only to face the church. "I can't go there either." She swallowed and then turned her head towards the fields to start going that way, all though it didn't take long for her to start running.


	3. A new devil is born

Bernadette actually had to search for a while, she ran across the unknown area of Angels-rest, had to dodge a couple of brute looking soldiers and then ran across the fields, before she finally found her friend.

Maria, sitting down hidden beneath all of the withered grape plants, being as silent as Bernadette always was. Doing the only thing Bernadette could, she simply sat down beside Maria, not commenting, not hitting, not anything, well she did offer Maria the red hat she had been caring around for some-time. And silently, Maria accepted her hat, offering an appreciating smile in return, before she placed her hat back on, on top of her head where it belonged, before her face fell back into the more serious folds from before.

For a time they just sat there, saw the sun setting and the sky turn darker until it was all midnight blue and star sprinkled. "is that not the most beautiful sunset you have ever seen?" Maria asked out in the blue. "Here, in angels-rest, over the vineyards and reflecting on the ocean." She gestured. "Playing against that mountain" she stretched out her arm towards the mountains at the opposite side of the ocean., the place where the mine was. "When the sun hits it just right." She squinted her eyes. "I swear you can see thousands of diamonds glitter, only competed with that ocean, and the rain drops on the field… The air so fresh an un-spoiled.. at least, that is the same.. I how-ever, have turned into the devil."

Bernadette looked at Maria with her trusty eyes.

"No don't deny it." Maria said. "All those people who call me devil, they were right, how could I not have been here?" she asked. "I was just busy being any-where else in the world but here, when here is where they needed me!" she said bitterly. "My own mother! I failed Mother! How could she." Maria looked down. "Oh Bernadette, you should have met her, I wish you had met her.. she's probably the most beautiful mouse who ever walked this earth, and very kind, she used to tell me bed time stories about the world, she inspired me to go out and see for myself." Maria collected her legs under her arms. "And she was very loving and giving, to every-one she.." she swallowed. "If only I had been here, they wouldn't have gotten away with it! You know that right?"

Bernadette looked wide-eyed at Maria, and then shook her head.

"Of cause I could have stopped it, I'm me remember, the impossible traveller! I… How can I can even face this town now?" Maria asked. "I can't face my father or sister.. I betrayed them, horrible, perhaps it's better if we just left." She muttered leaning her chin on her legs.

Only, to get a very familiar slap over the head.

"Auw!" Maria exclaimed sat up straight. "Hey, I was having a heart breaking moment of self realization, what was that about?" she asked genuinely angry.

Angrily Bernadette pointed at the town and at the Soldiers.

"Can't one have a moment of self doubt?" Maria asked. "Of cause I can't leave now!" she exclaimed as she stood up on her feet's looking out in the sky. "Never before has the call of need been this strong! I can't stand by and watch, I'm going to do what ever it takes to bring justice back, I swear.. I swear to you Bernadette."

Bernadette couldn't help but smile as Maria had jumped back into her usual persona.

Only for Maria to grow dead silent and serious. "I will revenge my mother, I should have saved her I should…" Maria gulped as the smile had been washed of Bernadette's faces. "I'll avenge all of them." She swallowed. "That is the least I can do… now when." she closed her eyes. "I swear what-ever it takes, I'll avenge this, some-how I'll make it right." She looked out at the streets and the mourning people. "But how little one, how…" she asked. "I think perhaps, for now." She looked calculating at Bernadette. "We will be invisible, I must be smarter than I have ever been before.. lets try and be unnoticed for as long as possible, and lets get some more details.. lets find out what happened." Maria whispered. "If any-one asks, just don't tell who I am."

And Bernadette gave her look as if she was stupid.

"What?" Maria asked. "Oh!" she suddenly realized. "Sorry silent one, sorry, it's just.. you talk to me all the time without actually… erh.. never mind." She trailed off. "All though, little companion.. there may be a time we'll have to think smart, brain over brawns you know.. remember when we were wanted in the Bathlands?" she asked. "And had to travel through."

Bernadette rolled her eyes.

"I think it's time for us to use that trick again, do we have the powder?" she asked. "And cloth enough?"

Bernadette could only look worried at her friend, before she sighed deeply and then took of her back to open it and thoughtful starting to search before triumphantly taking up a small pouch of what looked like sand and some of their very overused clothes.. which was almost all of their clothes as it was all old patch works having seen more continents than the average bird.. and more spear points.

"Perfect." Maria grinned. "And our gift from the prince of the mountains?"

Bernadette shook her head as to say. 'duh, of cause we have that.'

* * *

><p>In the shadows of town, two hunched figures was now slowly moving forward. An elderly looking grey sea mouse, with hunched back and a cane and beside her, what looked like a young boy, a black bird covered in feathers. "This way." The elderly lady gestured in a surprisingly youthful voice, and her running steps were even more surprisingly easy, that is until the very moment a person came around the street corner and the grey mouse stopped on the spot, hunched over and leaned heavily on her cane, to start walking very slowly, using the cane very deliberately.<p>

"Granny!" a very young harvest mouse came running to her aid. "What are you doing out at this hour, it's dangerous."

"Don't you lecture me son." The grey mouse started in a very hoarse voice. "Not when you are in such a situation, what would your mother say? It's dangerous to be out here."She turned his own words right back him.

"Erh.." the Boy stopped. "I wasn't.. I erh.. the Soldiers wouldn't have seen me! It's dark.. and I'm quick"

"Going out to meet a little lady friend in hiding are we?" The elderly lady asked in a amused tone.

"What no!" The young boy blushed furiously. "No, I mean.. I..I.."

"Son listen to this old gran gran." The gray mouse bowed down. "Get a move on and make some trouble, life is to short to be dull and not lived fully, I wont tell a soul." She blinked. "And remember to give that girl a flower, girls are suckers for flowers."

"Oh." The mouse blinked. "Well all right then, you're sure you'll be all right?"

"Hah!" the old woman laughed in her hoarse voice. "Can fish swim? now go with you." She pushed the mouse away. "Create some havoc."

The young mouse nodded and turned around to spurt away.

"Bernadette this is so much easier when playing a character!" the elderly looking lady talked to the black bird. "I can do this! Come on my feathered friend, or should I say Tulio, Hey hey!" Maria managed to stop Bernadette. "No hitting this time! Man, you really got to work on your communication skills!" she lectured.

Bernadette lifted her two feather covered arms that now looked like wings in a annoyed gesture.

"Sorry Tulio, no time for chit chat." Maria cut in. "Come on lets go." And she hunched over to walk in her old lady way towards the inn.

Warm light poured out of the windows from the little dusty tavern, noises and sounds was to be heard from within, people laughing. Maria didn't go straight for the door, but rather peered in through the window before she stopped. "Disgusting." She whispered.

The feather covered Bernadette peered in with Maria, and then wrinkled her nose in agreement.

The truly disgusting part in there, Was the soldiers, burping and drinking arm in arm, they were nothing more than loud bullies.. and then there was. And Maria grimaced bitterly, young rich people who weren't soldiers, just sitting there drinking as well, lazy lot all of them, not even lifting a finger as a soldier picked on one of the poor servants. "How come no one did anything about this?" Maria asked her friend.

Bernadette could only shake her head.

"I fell a little thirsty." Maria whispered. "Lets go have a drink." She hunched over and walked incredible slowly for the door, to open it and was met with the stank of drunken rich boys and soldiers a like. "I don't know who's more the devils, the caballeros or soldiers." Maria whispered as she tried to take it all in, before she at last took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the bar.

Only to have a very heavy puma cat in soldiers uniform bump straight into her. "Hey watch it!" the cat burped as Maria fell down on the ground. "Look where' your walking scum."

"You should watch it young man, I'm an old lady." Maria returned in her hoarse old ladies voice to the man who had to be at least ten years older than her….

"The lady talks back!" the puma cat sneered. "Havn't you learned by now in this town, what happens when someone does that!" without warning he grabbed Maria and dragged her up in the air, easily holding her out in mid air so she couldn't reach the ground. "_Name." _he demanded.

"Not likely." Maria returned. "I just came here for a drink, but now it seems like I am going to die from the shaking any-way, good riddance I hate the thought of dying after long illness. Me old body can't take this rough treatment, so what is the point lad? What is the point to give you me name huh?" She asked. "So me little grandchildren can get a spanking, no sir, me daughter can handle that just fine, she's good at handling that fry pan of hers."

"I don't like you." The Puma cat grunted. "Name now, we will find it out." He started shaking her, which Maria just let him, playing out how she was loosing her concious, all though didn't loose her cane and lifted it up carefully.

"Easy big brute." A voice cut in. "Your almost killing the old lady that way." A very lean looking Fox cut in, he was wearing a very elegant blue vest and a elegant open soldiers uniform, it was odd to see how relaxed and civilized he seemed in comparison to so many others in here.

"Yeas, put me down or I hit you with me cane lad!" Maria angered.

Only for the Fox to let out a roar of genuine laughter. "I like her!" he exclaimed. "Why don't I recognize you? I thought I knew every-one around town around now, and one so spirited to."

"Me little daughter likes to keep me hidden away." Maria grunted. "Says I would be bound to get meself into trouble by just stepping outside the door."

"I believe her!" the fox laughed. "Brutus, be civilized for ones, we don't want the citizens to hate us more than necessary."

"But she needs to be taught a lesson." The puma grunted. "Sir.." he hissed.

"Oh so true." The Fox sighed only to slide his hand over the blade in his belt. "But I think we both know I could take you any-day."

Marias face had darkened how-ever.. Sir? one of the commanding officers.. under Monstrasio no doubt.. and suddenly there was let go of her so she dropped directly down on the floor with a big great thump. "Ooow." Maria groaned. "Me old hip."

"May I help you fair lady?" The fox asked reaching down a hand.

"Don't act like a wiseman young lad, it's been a lifetime since I was worthy of that title." Maria responded rather sourly starting to grow nervous, wondering if the make-up job was prober, if her dark fur was starting to show underneath under all of the gray, she glanced down on her paw, which was still grey and silently started to beg as he eyes found the feather covered Bernadette, and Bernadette returned a look telling neither did Bernadette know what to make of it.

The fox let out another loud laughter. "Oh I really like her!" he amused stated pulling Maria up on her feet's regardless of what she said.

"Keep your paws of me pirate!" Maria stated snatching her paw away from him.

"Uhh." A great sound sounded from the entire tavern.

"You must be grown senile." The fox shook his head. "There are no pirates here, we don't use that word."

"Well then you are dim!" Maria exclaimed. "Ye are pirates, the hold lot! That's the only prober word! Or I know, parasites, sucking on the innocent, devils are what ye are, and every-one says so! But not out loud, all in the corners though, and why do ye think that is lad huh?" she asked. "Because they are scared because, What is it?" Maria turned around to discover the feather covered Bernadette was pulling in her skirts, begging with her eyes for Maria to stop.

"Seems your birdie friend is the wise one." The fox 's smile suddenly turned warningly. "People get so easily hurt these days."

"Bah." Maria spat.

"Seriously though." The in keeper, an older mouse with chest nut brown fur grabbed Maria's shoulder looking scared at her and whispered. "I don't recognize you, you must be new in town, take my advice.. move on. Right now they are just trying to have fun with you."

"Never has any devil decided what I do, not even kings do that, much less low life scum like this." Maria re-turned in a whisper. "And neither will it happen today, don't worry about me, sometimes… things are not what they seem."

The innkeeper looked oddly at her. "Who are you?" he asked bewildered

"You'll figure soon enough." Maria returned in a slick smile. "Think of me as a sort of… guardian.. for now… Mortimer Saltstone "

The innkeeper starred at her. "How did you?" he asked.

"I know every name of the people who are supposed to life in this city.. in peace." Maria whispered. "You go ahead and spread that word, there's someone here, some-one new yet old, who's roots is in this place yet from every-where, tell that tomorrow, whisper it into peoples ears.. they are not alone any longer, Some-one is here to stand up for them..."

"What's all this whispering about?" The fox leaned down looking mildly interested.

"Well I be dammed." Maria responded to the fox. "Can't an old lady order a pine of beer without being questioned these days?" she asked. "What's the matter with you."

"I get bored easily." The Fox shrugged. "Almost nothing has happened around these parts for years, and well, you amuse me." He chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure things will get very exciting soon enough." Maria smiled grimly. "_Pirate_." She drawled in a voice filled with venom.

Suddenly the fox turned serious. "I meant it when I said I actually do like you." He said seriously. "But you better watch out Mrs. Because neither was I kidding when I said people easily get hurt around here, you were lucky I stopped them, others wouldn't lift an eyebrow, and if you annoy me enough, neither will I."

Maria was throughout unimpressed with the speech, she just looked sourly at him, before her face also turned into that of mild curious interested. "They call you sir huh?" she asked. "That would make you.. second in command?" and surprisingly the Fox nodded.

He even send her another smile, as if he himself was very convinced that he was the one charmer of them all. "Sergant Miguel Garcia." he presented himself in a elegant bow. "Second in command, as you just figured, a pleasure madame."

Maria how-ever, snorted annoyed. "Your Captain to fine and important to join the crowds?" Maria asked.

"Oh you don't want to insult the Capitan." Garcia suddenly whispered in a surprisingly serious tone. "If he hears, there will be trouble, he is dangerous that way, I am warning you." The fox hissed in a low voice. "Don't."

Maria starred at the sergeant, squinting her eyes together, and their eyes were locked in a serious starring contest.

"I have a hard time figuring whether you're incredible dumb or genuinely brave." Garcia murmured without blinking.

"That has been a discussion going on for all of my life." Maria confessed in a equally serious voice. "No one knows yet, not even me."

"I could just imagine what you were like in your young days." Garcia suddenly broke off in a smile. "That would be a sight to behold."

"Oh I'm sure you can imagine." Maria told coldly. "Now if you excuse me, I came to have a drink.. for myself." She told sharply.

"I shall respect that." Garcia ones bowed gracefully, it really seemed like he genuinely thought it made a difference. "Take my advice, leave tomorrow, or amuse me, stay for a couple of days, I would just hate to have to throw you in the box's."

"Hm' I'm sure." Maria shrugged and turned around to go at the only empty table at the furthest corner Bernadette following her closely.. before she whispered. "Box's? What box's.."

Bernadette shrugged as she sat down on the table with Maria.

"What a mess." Maria whispered. "I.. I don't know where to begin.." she nipped to her beer trying to shake off all of the stares she got from every-body in the inn, wishing they would quit it.

Only to have that wish full-filled soon enough as the door opened and another mouse strode in, an elderly man with dark brown fur thought it had started graying, his hair almost white tied together in a horse tail, he was wearing clothe of rather fine material in green colours, but had a hard stern look at his face while his sharp eyes promised thundering.

Maria lost her breath by the sight of him, her heart stopped beating and she could only stare at this particular elder mouse, as he sourly stood there looking around, Maria tried to hold back the tear that insisted to crawl into her eye, she really tried, but it was a hard fight to be in. "Papa.." she barely whispered.

Garcia seemed to have noticed to. "Oh, Escalante, what owes the pleasure?" he asked pleasantly.

"Cut it out." The elder mouse stated sourly crossing his arms. "You know very well what this is about, how dare you take one of my worker to the box's! I thought we had an understanding."

Garcia shrugged. "Understandings can be changed."

"Papa!" another mouse ran in, a most beautiful mouse with long smooth black hair, elegant features, wearing a long true pink ladies dress and gave that dress full right in her elegant movements, even if she wore rags it would be obvious she looked like a princess, she was just all around, unreasonable beautiful, precisely as how Maria remembered her elder sister. "Papa don't."

"Lolita, I told you to stay behind." Francisco Escalante told his beautiful daughter.

"But Papa." Lolita looked at her father with pleading dark brown eyes.

"Ah Lolita." The Garcia cut in using his pleasant voice. "Always a pleasure to see you, such a beautiful lady." He reached out to take her hand and bowed down to kiss it, only to miss by an inch as Lolita pulled her hand away. "Keep your hands off me sir." She demanded.

Garcia laughed pleasantly. "I told you, a beauty like you can always just call me Miguel, or Garcia.. but I would prefer Miguel precious flower."

"Get behind me." Francisco demanded getting his daughter behind him. "Pulido, you know why I am here, Old Nanny could very well die if she's forced to spend a night in those Box's, it's to much, you've gone to far."

"Honestly Senor Escalante." The Fox almost yawned. "I thought we were through this, you all ready lost one pretty lady, you really want to loose the last one to?" he asked. "Your only daughter."

Maria couldn't help but bite together, trying to remind herself the pirates first came after she had left.. that was six years a go, she had been sixteen, and eternity ago..

"I prefer to loose no one." Francisco stated bitterly. "And neither Nanny, please, I beg of you, she really could die, she's both ill and old."

"Senor Escalante.." A deep baritone voice suddenly sounded from the door. "I must admit it's nice to see your spirited temper again, but I'm afraid it's proven to be to much trouble.. I can't allow you to rise to much you know."

Maria's eyes turned to the door, and there he stood.. half in the shadows.. tall and lean.. a grey wolf, with sharp teethes, very a long very elegant captains frog, his left ear looked like someone had gotten a bite of it ones, and the right had a golden ring dangling from it, in his belt the man had a broad sword and a gun, his stature really demanded authority as his sharp blue eyes looked straight at Francisco. Actually defying Francisco's stare, a stare which formerly had been known to make bullies whimper despite the mouse's small seize.

Maria didn't even think, she was just about to stand up, just in time for Bernadette to grab her and firmly shake her head, leaving Maria to only watch.

"As if I care for cheaters." Francisco spat.

The Captain smiled briefly. "Cheaters?" she asked pleasantly. "That is a lie is it not? And spoken straight to my face as well" He asked. "Well, that's enough for me, get the mouse in the box."

"_Fine!" _Francisco spat. "Stuff me in with the poor dears for a couple of days, if it makes you feel in control."

"Oh not you." The Captain smirked lightly. "The pretty one, Pulido if you would be so kind."

"Aye Captain." The Fox nodded and grabbed Lolita from behind.

"_HEY!" _Lolita yelled in surprise.

"Stop it!" Francisco pulled his daughter back. "I'm the trouble maker, take me."

"You don't care if you suffer or not. I could threaten to kill you and you wouldn't budge." The Captain smiled showcasing his sharp teethes. "This is the only way to hurt you."

"You made your point, let her go!" Francisco pleaded.

"My god it takes so little with you sometimes." The Captain almost sighed as he shook his head. "If she gets as much as a brush you crumble together, pathetic." The captain barged.

"Can you blame him?" Lolita asked. "My daddy is the best men here, he just all ready lost the two things most precious to him. At least try and have a heart."

Maria grumbled together at her position.

"Regardless." The Captain shrugged. "I'm taking you for a while little Miss, and let that remind you Francisco Escalante." Monstrasio's blue eyes looked sternly on the grey haired mouse. "I can do what-ever I want here. This is _my _town. Off you go Pulido." Monstrasio gestured with his head. "And Saltstone!" he called for the in keeper. "A bottle of your finest, _now!"_

Maria closed her eyes as the Fox left with Lolita and Francisco leaving with hung head as well. "I hope your happy now." Maria stated in a bitter voice. "This is probably the hardest thing I ever had to do." She bitterly observed the captain leave with that bottle of wine.. without even paying for it no less.

Bernadette just looked sternly at her, and repeated the gesture from earlier that day, she pointed at her heart and then her head.

"Easy for you to say.. you don't even." Maria started and then stopped herself. "Sorry.." she murmured. "Wits.. how can I use wits.." she asked and glanced at the in keeper. "Wait a minute, people the soldiers can handle.. Because people can be hurt.. but something else.. a spirit.." she started thinking and then mindlessly raised up to walk over to where the is most crowded, to where drunken rich men and soldiers were telling their stories.. showing off.

"And that's how we outran the entire admirals fleet!" a red Squirrel ended her story proudly, standing side by side.. with her exact double, except he was male

"Bull shit!" A soldier burped. "Sorry little miss, but there is no way that is true."

"Oh so?" The Squirrel asked with her hands on her hips. "I sailed the seas, and that's where the true wonders is to be found mate!"

"Better listen to my sister or she looses patience." The other squirrel chuckled.

"Miracles indeed." Maria cut in in her hoarsest voice. "It's always the biggest mistake when people don't believe, and before you know it.. it's to late."

"hey it's the old lady!" the Puma in soldiers uniform turned around. "Carefully now, Mr Fox is not around to keep an eye out for ya."

"I there we have the only seeing what you want to see again." Maria exhaled in her hoarse voice. "This country is very old, did you know that?" she asked.

"So?" The Puma shrugged.

"There life spirits here.. some stronger than others, it takes a lot to upset them but.. I think one was disturbed from its rest.."

"What are you talking about lady?" the female squirrel asked in a snort.

Maria shrugged. "I'm just an old woman blabbering, after all.. the avenger is merely a myth, nothing else.."

"The what now?" A Racoon asked interested.

"The Avenger.." Maria told in a of cause voice. "This place is called Angels-rest.. because it's the one place on earth where it's supposed to peaceful, something worthy of angels and creatures from the world, who normally life in paradise, can rest at their travels to earth.. That was the promise given by the people a very long time ago, to the angels, so that means.. when-ever someone on this land, violate this promise, the avenger will return and punish them.. that is the truth."

"Avenger of what?" The male Squirrel asked.

"Of the land of cause, the land that was peaceful in the beginning and someone corrupted, for the people who merely wishes to be in peace." Maria told in her deepest hoarsest voice, then showcasing her teethes which for the occasion had been dressed up in a nasty yellow color.

"So what is this avenger like an arch angel or something?" The female squirrel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no of cause not." Maria rolled her eyes. "Because everyone knows you have to fight fire with fire, the avenger is more like a devil, a nasty little thing with little concious, out to have its fun."

"You keep saying it?" The male asked a little wide-eyed.

"That is because that is the only prober word." Maria whispered. "Neither a he or a she, not a specie we know off. Or perhaps.. it can change as it wishes, it can be every-where… And it has full permission to punish those who don't belong in Angels-rest.. Angels rest is it's resting place, being wakened makes it grumpy, very grumpy and sour.."

"So what is that avenger thing?" The Puma asked, actually sounding rather intimidated. "An devil, or angel.. or other spirit?"

"That's the thing isn't it?" Maria asked flashing another grin. "Who knows? All you know is that one moment the avenger is there and the next, pff!" she made a sudden motion making all of her listeners take a step back. "It's gone." She whispered spreading her hands as to showcase a magic trick. "And no one has a proof it was even there.. Other than the havoc it left.."

The surrounding people looked oddly at her, but even so.. rather intimidating, Maria after all, had a gift for words and how to speak them.

"And it happens…" Maria whispered. "Somewhat like.. THIS!" and she threw a bag on the floor that exploded in a cloud of smoke, making all of the pirates cough.

"Hey!" the Puma yelled. "The old lady is gone!"

"Nonsense!" the Squirrel yelled. "This inn is filled with people, she just squeezed in beside them! What ever you people do, don't open that door! We'll get her!"

"The door was always closed!" a voice responded.

Within seconds all of the soldiers were searching every inch of the inn.. never realizing that Maria and Bernadette was all ready far away having climbed up the wall and jumped out of the high window.

"Well that went well." Maria grinned. "Hurry! The avenger must appear to night!" she exclaimed leaving Bernadette little time to get over herself as jumped up on her feet's to run towards the field where they had left their bags, only to stop. "LOOK!" she exclaimed "Brilliant, excellent way to establish my picture further, I was three places at ones tonight, that's what they will say! Hurry silent friend, give me the feathers!" she grabbed her cane as she eyed the four big brutes, cornering a very pretty nightingale in an alley.

"Please!" the bird begged. "I got nothing."

"Oh you got plenty!" a soldier licked his lips.

"Beautiful singing bird." A common thug added. "Enough for four lonely guys like us to share.."

"Indeed.." A very sharp high pitched voice sounded.

Four heads turned around, and all five in the alley way was left to stare at the odd creature standing there.

Completely covered in black feathers, yet couldn't be a bird, the beak was missing.. leaning a against again.

"Please sirs." The creature spoke In that horrible voice which would send shivers down any-ones spine, it could almost be described as nails against a chalkboard. "Let the lady go, or I shall be cross."

"Who demands?" A soldier asked.

"Who indeed?" Maria smiled from her half done bird disguise, she had deemed there wasn't time enough to get it completely on. "Better don't concern yourself with that, it's to difficult to understand.. most people don't even believe.. which makes it easy.. oh so easy.."

"All right, I had just about enough of this." The other Soldier grunted. "Get that idiot!" he sneered drawing is sword walking for Maria.

Only for Maria to elegantly bow, dodging the sword, then raise up and give the soldier a well aimed hit in the stomach make him loose all of his breath, then to kick him over the knee forcing him to bow and hit him on the head with a cane knocking him out. "Who's next?" Maria asked.

Bewildered the remaining three looked at each other, and then charged at ones, only for Maria to elegantly dodge again, and then twist the handle of her cane to draw the hidden blade in inside of it to parry the other blades with skill, and before long, all three was down on the ground. "No matter what people say, professional technique does help." She grinned. "Ms Humming!" she wandered to the bird. "How are you."

"I'm… fine." The Nightingale told stunned. "All though, it's been a while any-one has called me by maiden name, who is that under those feathers?"

Maria could have hit herself.. maiden name.. Stuff had changed in her absence of cause, quickly though she composed herself. "Sorry Mrs. When you merely observe as I tended to do, things can slip."

"Seriously, who is it?" The bird asked shaking her pretty head.

"Try and have faith.. I am not one of the regular towns people." Maria told helping the bird unto her legs. "I'm not some-one you would know… yet, but before the night is over, in the morning.. you will have heard of me, and tell the story to the rest, to all in town. Some-one is out to avenge them, _something_ is out to avenge them, farewell fair lady." Maria bowed her feather covered head. "You'll be seeing me again soon enough." And she melted into the shadow.

Leaving the bird blinking stunned and then looking at the four unconscious brutes, to then kick them in the guts, and then spit at them. "That'll teach you!" she lectured.

Maria how-ever was busy, busy running. All ready she had frown of the feather disguise which Bernadette was now left to carry in her arms. "We need a new set of clothes! Something that says something! Something people remembers!" Maria stated wiping her face with her sleeve, getting the gray powder out of her fur as good as she could. "What do we have?" she asked Bernadette. "Anything, it just need to be quick!"

Bernadette threw her arms up in the air clearly indicating she was idea less.

"MY HAT!" Maria then exclaimed a excited voice. "The hat spells out coolness, I love that hat!" she exclaimed. "And a mask and cape, do we have that?"

Annoyed Bernadette shook her head.

"Urh.. well then.. We can make those right? A shirt, and a mask.. and the hat.. that must be fine right?"

Bernadette shrugged her shoulders as they finally reached the field and their bagpacks, for Maria to simply open hers and turn it around to spill all of its contains. "AHA!" she exclaimed pulling her one and only hat, her favourite hat, a scarlet red broad shadow hat with two feathers in it, a true bards or hero's hat.. at least that was what Maria thought. "And cloth for a mask." Maria murmured searching all of it until she found a black shirt and ripped it open to poke to holls in the cloth and bind it across her face find a white sleeved shirt she threw over her head after having gotten rid of the old ladies dress, she found her trusted sword belt and closed it around her waist until at last she placed the hat and turned to Bernadette. "Well?" Maria asked. "How do I look."

Bernadette looked dumbfounded at her, her look telling everything…. You look like an idiot…

"Thanks so oh very much, it's just a quickly frown together thing." Maria grimaced. "We'll figure out something better later, something with a cape! Just stay here and watch out for."

Bernadette looked bewildered at her making Maria stopped.

"Sorry Bernadette, you need to stay here where it's safe, if I get caught, who will safe me if you are to?" she asked in a slight smile which didn't help Bernadettes concerned look. "Hey, I'm going to be all right, I always do stupid things and I'm always all right."

Bernadette shook her head.

Maria sighed. "all right listen, I wont be blinded by emotions, I promise." Maria nodded. "I'll just, get what-ever prisoners out of the box, give the guards a good scares, leave some notes from the dear avenger.. and move out.. sounds good?" Maria asked.

Bernadette hesitated slightly.

"I need to do this." Maria told. "I can't leave before this place is good again.. I don't know how this is going to work out by the end but.. it just fells right." Maria swallowed. "This is what needs to be done.. right?" she asked.

Bernadette looked without nodding or shrugging, just looked at Maria, then her mouth tipped in a little smile.

"Thank you little friend." Maria smiled warmly. "Where would I be without you."

Bernadette ran a finger over her throat dropping her head in a homourus dead manner,

"The worst part is you are right, I _would _have died." Maria shaked lightly "Well, Bernadette, wish me luck." Maria took a deep breath. "The Avenger has awoken tonight." She stated surely stumping down the field again.

* * *

><p>In the dark of the night.. Maria in her new very quickly made up disguise snook around the city.. trying to remember what way that Fox had gone, she walked that direction..<p>

Only for it all to be pretty obvious as one read definitely had become broader and more used than what Maria remembered, having been stamped flat by multiple pair off feet's..

And all Maria needed do was to follow that road.. up the hill, until at last, she reached the ocean again.. and there at the east, the place where the first sun beams would hit, and then intensify doing the day.. there truly enough were box's…

Small box's, with room for only few people. They would have to sit hunched together in there.. and the heat would have to become unbearable doing the daytime..

Around them stood three soldiers looking tired and lazy, all armed with both swords and guns.. hah! To easy!

Silently Maria started crawling down to a place where she was safely hidden, and then eyed the rocks beneath the pirates, the long fall down to the ocean.. perfect..

Making sure the soldiers were to lazy to even look at each other, much less the dark horizon which left Maria plenty of space to run over the space a good mile away from them, and then climb down the rocks and back towards the small box's.. untill she at least found what she was looking for, a cave in.. a big deep cave in she could yell into.

"HALLO!" she screamed on the top of her lungs into the cave-in and was satisfied to hear how it echoed her voice and made it deeper and more out of worldy. "YEAS YOU YOUR SCUM!" she yelled delighted looking upwards. "WHO DARES TO CORRUPT ANGELS-REST! MY LAND!" she asked. "EVERYONE IS A GUILTY PARTY HERE! AND I ASSURE YOU! I'M MAAAAD! MAD I TELL YOU! BEVARE! BEVARE THE DREADED AVENGER!" and she howled out in genuine laughter in amusement over her own genius.. before she started climbing and peered over the cliff top to amused wideness the beyond frightened soldiers clutching to each other looking wildly in all directions..

Maria climbed up from the other side of the box's where the soldiers were and then jumped on top of a box.. the soldiers were far to busy scouting out right in front of them to even see her as she drew her sword and silently laid it against one of the soldiers throats. "Any-one moves." She whispered. "And the man is dead."

The soldiers froze.

"Don't turn around." Maria whispered. "Or he's dead." She told seriously. "Now." She gestured. "The keys if you would be so kind.."

A soldier started fumbling and then dropped the metal objects on the ground with a thumb.

"That's all right." Maria whispered. "Don't get it, I'll help myself." And with a sudden hit she knocked a soldier unconscious with the handle of her sword, only to swiftly repeat the procedure with the remaining two.

"Seriously, this is to easy." Maria murmured jumping down picking up the keys. "The guards of Princess Leas garden were better than this… and half of them were walrus's.." she lazedly went through the keys and turned to the box stuffing in one of them. "Nope, not that one." She murmered and then found another one. "Ah, here we go." She beamed as she opened up the door. "All right who's ever in there! Clear out!" Maria demanded at the three pairs of squinted eyes in there.

"Who… who are you?" a shaking voice asked.

"I'm your secret guardian." Maria blinked in a smile. "Now get out of there, I'll need help to push these box's into the ocean." She informed as she went to the next box and repeated the procedure, only to be beaten on the nose the moment she opened the hadge and a stern pretty head popped out.

"That was for my father! Don't you dare to touch me scum!" Lolita yelled angrily before she halted. "Wait a minute, you are not one of the soldiers."

She realized as Maria laid on her back rubbing her sore snout. "I'm… the guardian of the people.. the.. avenger." Maria grunted annoyed with her heart up her throat as she starred at Lolita.. so close.. she had changed a lot to.. the Lolita Maria knew would never have the nerve to hit any-one... ever.. to worried about being a fine prober lady of the upper class as supposed to.

Lolita squinted her eyes at Maria. "You were that voice we all heard some minutes ago," she started.

"Urh.. yeah.." Maria hesitated. "One of my many.. powers… urh.."

"You look like a regular mouse to me." Lolita pointed out with a frown.

"Of cause!" Maria exclaimed spreading her arms talking frantically as she climbled up on her feets. "I don't want the scare the people I am supposed to project, that's why! I can appear like what-ever I want! Like a huge dragon if needed, but that would give old nanny a heart attack you see!" she spat out before trying to address Lolita in a more important voice. "Miss Escalante please get out of there and open the last box while I get that one into the ocean." Maria pointed over her shoulder. "here." She threw the keys at Lolita. "Help Nanny, I believe she needs it the most." Maria nodded at her before she leaped to her feet's and spooned around to get back the first box which a group of people helped pushing, and before long it was out in the ocean.

The other having quickly been released helping with the others. "GOOD SHOW PEOPLE!" Maria shouted delight. "ALMOST THERE!" she cheered and with a plop, the sixth and last box fell over the edge, and down.. far down in the ocean. "Good work." Maria grinned.

"And what now?" Lolita asked stepping up in front of Maria.

Maria couldn't help it, the shock of Lolita made her shortly loose posture as she stumbled a bit backwards, before she at last straightened up and faced Lolita.. they were the exact same height now she couldn't help but notice. "You all go home." Maria responded to Lolita in a slight smile.

"And then what?" Lolita asked. "The soldiers are going to be furiouse with us, and would want to teach us a lesson, all of the farmers, did you think about that?" she asked.

"Yeas." Maria responded. "I did think about Lolita Escalante, and I have sworn to help you.. the Capitan tries to punish any of you.. i'll spring that person out and punish him, from now one.. if he takes your food i'll deliver it back.. and I will be the one to take the blame, he'll see me, see me doing it, and I will want you to spread the rumour, spread my name."

"And what is that name?" Lolita snorted.

Maria smiled slightly as she tipped her hat in greeting. "The scarlet avenger senorita." she told.

"No." Lolita crossed her arms. "Who are you really? you'll going to be killed pretty fast this way."

"No senorita I wont." Maria shook her head. "Trust me when I say, none of you and none of them have _any _idea of what I am capable of, what I have all ready done, I have seen the edges of the world, walked war lands made of ice and fire, made enemies with dukes, queens and kings, and survived, even got a little fun out of it. I am not just any-one."

"Then why come now of all times then?" Lolita asked.

"I'll admit one thing." Maria told as she hold up a hand. "I came way later than I should have, but now I am finally here.. i'm afraid it was first now your prayers reached me, for that I am sorry, but fate works in mysterious ways. I suppose now was just the right time."

"You still don't convince me." Lolita snorted. "You are still just one single ordinary mouse, and i just need to find out who."

"Well then." Maria sighed as she shrugged. "Then it's a good thing there's still time for convintion." she blinked. "You'll be seeing me!" Maria greeted and out of now-where, fell backwards, down the cliff site and fell down.

The people gasped in shock and jumped towards the cliff side looking down, but could see nothing in the darkness.

Lolita blinked as she searched with her eyes. "That woman must have been psychotic." she whispered. "First placing us in life danger and then commits suicide.." she whispered raising up again looking at the others. "I'm sorry every-one.. go home and I'll go home to tell what happened to my father.. we'll do the best we can to protect you and your families all right."

The people around nodded solemnly. "You are always so kind Lolita." Nanny whispered. "The people are so happy they have you and Francisco to look up to for help."

"Thank you nanny." Lolita sighed leading the old lady with her. "But it just isn't enough any-more.. I don't know what to do.. what to tell papa.."

"Tell him we have a spirit looking out for us now, a powerful one." Nanny chuckled.

"Don't tell me you believe in that nonsense." Lolita snapped shortly.

"Now you listen young lady, never take the old legends for granted." Nanny instructed. "Give it some time, if it really is a spirit, it'll keep its word and show up tomorrow as we need it."

Lolita rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "I'll believe it when I see it." she stated simply.

* * *

><p>"BERNADETTE I DID IT!" Maria exclaimed running up the field towards her friend. "You should have seen me! I got them out without a scratch! looked very stylish to!" she told plummeting down beside Bernadette.<p>

Bernadette amused shook her head.

"And tomorrow the avenger will come ford in full vigar showing every-one who she is." Maria told importantly ripping off the improvised mask. "Bernadette have a look at this." she told in a secretive voice pulling ford a sack.

Bernadette looked at it with a lifted eyebrow, as Maria reached down and brought ford.. a long beautiful piece of scarlet red velvet in highest quality. "I stopped by the closed cloth store." Maria told a little apologetic. "Don't worry I did pay for it.. this is going to take all night I am afraid.. please help me." she begged.

Stunned Bernadette lifted the scarlet red twelve in her hands, only for Maria to produce silk in the exact same colour. "The Scarlet avenger will indeed be as the name says.. scarlet." Maria told. "Out of worldly, maybe send from the fires of hell to torture the capitan."

Bernadette nodded as she reached for her sewing kitt and the scissors in it, holding up the cloth against Maria, and then looked at Maria.. her eyes telling all which needed to be told.

"Yeas Bernadette." Maria nodded. "I'm quite sure it's destiny and meant to be." Maria told spreading out the scarlet silk in front of her.


	4. And she is, the Scarlet Avenger

_"WHAT!" _

The word could be heard ringing all over the plaza of the city of angels-rest and people just stopped in the middle of their business, it was only to obvious whom the voice belonged to, the wolf of the little city, who was almost infamous for his raging temper, and it was only obvious that right now, he was in a terrible bad mood.

Which made people bow their heads and continue with their business at double pace, just so they could get the hell out of the way quickest possible.

"INCOMPETENT! FIFTHLY! SLOPPY! IDIOTS!" Monstrasio yelled. "_AND THAT IS WHAT THEY GIVE ME TO WORK WITH!" _he yelled barging outside of the quarrel where he had his office, and where the soldiers got to work in the morning.

Sergeant Garcia, stack breathed ran after the captain, the other-wise always sleek fox looking just a little bit messed up. "Sir, the men are afraid that it was something out of worldly."

"BAH!" Monstrasio snorted. "Out of worldly" he sneered in a almost sarcastic tone. "At most it was some youth who thought could be oh so smart teaming up! My soldiers beaten up on the street, taking from behind no doubt, and then the offender got cocky and thought it was a good idea to release the prisoners, that sergeant is simple _LOGIC! get it into your head!_"

"Yeas sir." Garcia nodded still having to almost run to keep up with the angry wolf. "All though, the men who was just as the in, they thought they maybe saw..."

"They were stinking drunk!" Monstrasio cut Garcia off. "And that is all to it, kids likes to be rebels, think they are oh so important, it's the only explanation, my guards were probably handled by a bunch of filthy kids." He drawled. "Which just goes to show how incompetent those buffoons truly are, Fortunately I know how to handle that."

"What do you have in mind sir?" Garcia asked, curiosity sneaking into his voice.

"What do you do with all miss-behaving kids?" Monstrasio asked in a sneer. "You'll give them a good spanking! _COLLECT AT LEAST FIFTEEN YOUNG BOYS IN THE AGE THIRTEEN TO SIXTEEN!" _Monstrasio demanded of the guards. "AND BRING THEM HERE FOR A GOOD WIPING!" he looked at Miquel. "You see, this way I am sure to get at least one of the culprits and the rest will be scared for good, it doesn't need to be more difficult than that."

Garcia blinked stunned. "What about the escaped prisoners?" he asked.

"Get them to." Monstrasio nodded. "_All of them." _

"Yeas sir!" Garcia nodded and turned around to address the man. "_ALL RIGHT! YOU HEARD THE CAPTAIN!" _he shouted.

* * *

><p>At the Escalante estate, where the two Escalantes left lived in a big Hacienda, filled with big rooms and had a few servants keeping the place tight and neat, neither Francisco nor Lolita was in that great a mood.<p>

"The Scarlet Avenger." Francisco shook his head. "What kind of idiot would be so careless?" he asked

"I don't know!" Lolita shook her head. "She's going to get herself killed for sure, and then it's us that's going to be punished, oh I wish I had her here so I could give her a piece of my mind." Lolita muttered opening her fan before fanning herself with bitter motions.

"At least you're are all right." Francisco sighed slumping down in sitting position, covering his face with his hands.

"Papa, don't worry so much, I'm fine." Lolita sighed a little defeated.

"Sir." A sparrow, and their house keeper addressed them carefully from the door.

"Yeas Anita" Francisco absendmindly nodded.

"Some-one is here to see you sir, should I let him in?" The sparrow asked.

Francisco's head snapped up. "Nanny is safe and hidden?" he asked immediately.

"In the secret room as you wanted." Anita nodded.

"Give us a few seconds then let him in!" Francisco told springing up. "Lolita, quick dearest, you must hide."

Lolita nodded as she collected her skirts and ran for the old clock, which she swung open to reveal a room behind it. "I'll be right here." She promised before she closed the entrance behind her.

"Just stay safe." Francisco begged as he straightened out his shirt, just in time for the visitor to be lead into the living room, making Francisco let out a deep sigh of relief. "Father Philippe." He smiled by the sight of a chubby heavy weight badger, wearing a brown monks robe, and owned a pleasant round face. "What brings you here."

Philippe smiled vaguely as he saw also Lolita coming out from her hide in the clock. "All those hidden passages seems to come more and more in handy." He commented.

"They called my father paranoid when he build it that way." Francisco sighed as he shook his head. "I just call it forward-sighted to be honest."

"Father Philippe." Lolita smiled happily running up to the friar taking his hands. "It's so good to see you."

"You as well child." Philippe returned the smile.

"But what does bring you here at this early hour?" Francisco asked with a lifted eye-brow.

Philippe sighed. "I am not the only one working early." He told the elder mouse in a serious tone. "Monstrasio's men came to my church not very long ago, looking for escaped prisoners and teenage boys, they said that they would come here so as well, so I came to warn you, but it seem like you all ready knew." he pointed out eyeing the clock.

Francisco sighed deeply. "Lolita was taken prisoner last night." He admitted.

"But." Confused Philippe looked at Lolita.

"And she was freed doing the night." Francisco mumbled. "By some mysterious masked fiend."

Phillipe's eyes changed to Francisco, now looking really puzzled.

"Lolita saw the fiend." Francisco told.

Lolita nodded. "I did, and she is going to get all of us killed!" she stated surely.

"But child, have a little faith." Phillipe asked.

"Why?" Lolita asked.

Phillipe hesitated slightly.

"Father what is it?" Lolita asked Phillipe. "I can see in your eyes that you know something."

At last Phillipe sighed as he shook his head. "Yesterday evening," he began in a slow careful voice. "At a rather late hour, suddenly there came a good number of people to confess." He told. "People were afraid, because they thought they had seen a spirit, some-thing super-natural, at the tavern. There had been an old lady no one had seen or heard of before, but she knew things about people, things about this city, even though shouldn't have been at this place before, and then she vanished into thin air, out in the street, a poor girl had been saved by some-sort of creature, covered in feathers but not really a bird, and even though this creature had been small as a mouse, it managed to defeat three big soldiers."

That made Lolita halt. "No." she shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense! People are tired in the evening and drunk at the tavern, they want to believe so they do, but some-one _has_ to keep a straight head!"

Francisco nodded. "We can't assume things." He stated. "We have to be smart, I for one will not put any-one in danger."

Philippe nodded. "You all ready lost to much."

Francisco didn't answer but stood up, slowly wandering the floor his long slender tale waving slightly from side to side as he was clearly in deep thoughts. Before he at last answered. "Keeping the people safe, you safe Lolita." He looked at his daughter. "That has to be what is important."

Lolita shook her head looking down.

"Sir." Anita almost squicked from the door, the three people looked up at the little sparrow. "I'm so sorry sir!" the poor sparrow almost cried. "He forced his way in!"

And first then did the three discover, right behind the little sparrow stood a certain well-known fox, in his blue soldiers uniform and behind him, three different men, all large, all ready to fight

"Sergeant." Francisco breathed.

Garcia smiled vaguely. "Surprised?" he asked with a lifted eye-brow. "Senorita Escalante, the thorny though yet still as delicate flower" he adressed Lolita. "I can assure you that I really don't need a reason to see you, it's just circumstances.. very unfortunate circumstances."

"Oh go to!" Lolita began but then caught sight of Friar phillipe and stopped in mid sentence. "Garcia." She at last muttered.

Garcia shrugged and then with a simple hand gesture demanded his men to move forward, only for Francisco without a seconds hesitation to jump in front of his daughter, trying to hide her behind him. "Sergeant please." He begged. "Can't we come to some sort of understanding? It was after-all me who started the trouble in the first place!"

"I'm just following orders." Garcia sighed.

"Please." Francisco started.

"Papa." Lolita injected. "I'm strong enough, you don't need to protect me."

"But Lolita." Francisco pleaded.

"No Papa." Lolita shook her head. "I'll go, we don't want more trouble." She elegantly rose, collecting her dress around her and walked with a straight head towards the guards.

"And that is all?" Francisco asked a little doubtful.

"Well between you an me." Garcia hesitated. "I don't think the Captain even remembers that the old Nanny was there to, and honestly, neither do I want more trouble than needed." He offered an arm towards Lolita. "Shall we?"

"What do you think?" Lolita muttered not accepting the arm at all. "Just get over with it." she stated walking straight past him on her way out.

"Honestly little Senorita." Garcia sighed as they walked outside. "I don't like to see such brave spirited people succumb to fear, I like you people, a lot, honestly I do."

"I'm the only thing papa have left." Lolita stated bitterly. "He's not weak for being afraid when he all ready lost so much, and heaven help you if he one day has nothing left to loose."

"Don't look at me, I'm only following orders." Garcia pointed out.

"That's no excuse." Lolita pointed out. "And you very well know it senor, you people are mean bullies." She stated fanning herself. "And nothing more."

"Careful." Garcia wanted. "We don't want to much trouble."

"No." Lolita muttered. "We don't."

* * *

><p>The beat of the drum echoed across the plaza, and every-body was there.. looking.<p>

Fifteen teenage boys and over twenty people of all kind of different ages lined up, bound on their hands.

Lolita standing out as the rest was dressed in raggedy clothes she wore a fine delicate dress, but she stood proud with the rest any-way.

The tall Captain walked with straight back, his eyes squinted as he took all of them in. "People of Angels-rest." He started in a deep growl which could yet be heard so clearly, then he turned to the audience. "Last night, our otherwise so usual peaceful existence was disturbed." He stated. "I don't like that, I don't like when _any-body_ makes trouble." He stated as his eyes feel on the elderly gray-haired mouse by the name of Francisco who stood side by side the friar Philippe. And Francisco, he looked away, then closed his eyes.

"You know what happens when some-one makes trouble _in my town!" _Monstrasio asked one of the boys tied up. "No?" he asked. "How about the pretty one." He stood in front of Lolita. "Senorita what happens when people insist upon being troublesome?" he asked. "Your family did insist upon it ones, I thought I made myself clear back then."

Lolita looked up and met Monstrasio's icy blue eyes, but then snorted.

"Well, then." Monstrasio took a step back as to take all of them. "I suppose a little demonstration would be in order then." He nodded at the big puma which was holding the wip. "Don't hold back." He instructed the large puma. "Get to it."

The Puma smiled gleefully, obviously happy by the more thought, he raised his hand, his face cracking in a smile, before suddenly, out of no-where a big clank sounded as a rock fast as a speeding bullet made impact with his head and made the big puma first wobble a little bit, the public starring entranced at him, before the large cat fell down on his stomach, having been knocked out cold.

"What in the world." Monstrasio starred at the unconscious puma. "WHO DID THAT! NO USE HIDING! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Then as if it came from more places than just one, a laughter sounded so every-body could hear, every-one was looking in widely different directions, not able to determined where the sound came from.

"GUARDS!" Monstrasio yelled. "Who-ever it is,_ just get him!_"

"Sir I think It's a her, it sounds like a her." Garcia pointed out.

"I don't _care_ if it's a him or her!" Monstrasio stated. "I want her here and I want her _now."_

Lolita rolled her eyes. "That woman has to have a suicide wish." She muttered mostly to herself.

"Oh Captain.." The voice sounded again, still like it came from all the corners, and it sounded amused as well. "Your prisoners are all freed." it informed.

Lolita blinked, and then suddenly realized, her robes had been cut open as ever-body had been busy trying to locate the voice. "Well." She blinked at the others. "What are you waiting for? run!" she demanded pushing the people ford.

"Guards stop them!" Monstrasio demanded at ones. "Shoot if you have to."

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice from above informed.

"AND WHY IS THAT!" Monstrasio yelled straight up in the air.

"Well, first off to shoot would be a waste of time as all of your guns are only loaded with blanks at current time." The voice responded. "And secondly, hurting any-body would just piss me off even-more, you really don't want that."

"Says whom, may I ask?" Monstrasio asked as he squinted his eyes.

"Some-one who could easily take you down in a one on one duel."

"Modesty isn't one of your virtues is it?" Monstrasio sneered. "I am the best duellist in the country."

"_Then prove it!_" The voice demanded. "Take me one on one, don't let the others interfere."

"I'll love to, and let us make it a duel to death." Monstrasio demanded pulling his sword. "Clear out!" he demanded of the guards.

The guards looked at each other the shrugged, letting go of what-ever people they held and took place among the crowds.

Lolita didn't hesitate to run towards her father and into his arms, before they both looked wide-eyed at what was happening in front of them.

"NOW COME DOWN YOU COWARD?"

"Coward?" the voice asked. "Oh that actually stung a bit, I don't like to be called a coward, I don't think I am, not in the way you are referring to any-way, but another thing I am absolutely _not_, is stupid, stupid trouble-makers don't last that long."

"I hate trouble makers." Monstrasio sneered.

"So I heard, which is to bad actually." the voice chuckled amused. "Because that is precisely what I am, I _love_ trouble, I _strive_ on trouble! Trouble is my thing!" the voice exclaimed a grant sharp whistle came, and was way more precise, every-ones heads turned the same way, upwards, and there standing with a straight back on a roof top there was a proud figure, completely dressed in scarlet red from head to toe, a long silky cape blowing proudly in the air, a large het prided with two big feathers, a rapier with a golden handle hung in the belt, and one gloved hand reached up towards the hat to elegantly pull it off in a greeting gesture, revealing a face hidden behind a scarlet red mask. "May I introduce yourself!" the mouse yelled with a smile priding her face and her slender tale swinging from side to side. "I am the Scarlet Avenger, hater of corrupt governments, defender of those who needs it, AND TROUBLE MAKE SUPREME!" She presented before in one swift moment put back on her hat.

Then she reached down and took what looked like a long thin rob with a stone in the end, which she swung several times over head before firing it the opposite building, before she simply stepped out and swung all the way down to the building, where she set off and jumped the rest of the way, made an summersault on impact with the ground and at last stood on the cleared out space in front of the captain, laughing gladly as she pulled her sword greeting the captain with a smile.

The Captain didn't waste a singly moment but charged with his sword point straight her chest, aiming to kill at ones.

But the Avenger simply stepped aside the last moment to playfully dash Monstrasios behind as he almost fell over.

"No hear now." The Avenger shook her head. "Where on earth are your manners? You always greet before starting a duel!"

"I don't greet low life trouble makers." Monstrasio hissed before simply charging again.

"Suit yourself." The Avenger shrugged easily paring the blade. "Though if you really want to play dirty, you have only justified that I do as well!" she pointed out making a series of complicated turns which suddenly made Monstrasio's rapier fly up in the air before The Avenger caught it now standing with two swords. "To easy." The avenger sighed as she the the Captains rapier up in the air to grab the blade and reach the handle towards the wolf. "Don't tell me this is the best you have, you can do way better than that!"

With a sneer Monstrasio took back his sword.

"Honestly Capitan, I think you are underestimating me." The Scarlet avenger informed. "Is it because I am a woman? because of my small seize?" she asked. "Come on! just finish me off all ready!"

And Monstrasio charged ones again with a roar for the blades to clash and the Avenger was forced to take a jump back as she parried again, and then charged.

"Oh this is more like it!" The Avenger cheered. "One, two, three." Suddenly they were locked in a move. "My turn." She grinned ducking down which made the captain fell over.

"Captain, it's almost like we are dancing!" she laughed as they moved across the plaza exchanging blows, only to suddenly having the opposing sword come a bit to far and rip open her sleeve. The Avenger glanced on her shoulder where a drop of blood was crawling out. "Thanks." She smiled mischievously. "I needed that scratch to waken me!" and with an impressive speed she charged, forcing the captain to go more and more backwards, as he clearly lost his air, before he stumbled and fell down, the avenger ones again disarming him and grabbing his sword to hold the two swords against his throat, so now, the gray wolf were laying in a position where he was completely defenceless, and the avenger, could easily end his life at the moment.

"You lost." The Scarlet Avenger stated firmly, now no longer smiling, just looking at him as she held the swords in place.

"_Then finish me off_." Monstrasio snarled annoyed.

The Avenger didn't answer, just merely looked at him with a face for the first time entirely serious, she didn't move an inch, not to hurt him, she didn't even speak to make an demand.

"But you all ready know don't you?" Monstrasio smiled, now his turn to be amused. "It wont accomplish anything, now will it? you all ready realised this didn't you?" he asked in a sleek voice. "How come I can be allowed to do as I do?" he asked. "Because the government of the country lets me, as long as I keep the cash flowing to him, I have done what he want, get rid of me and a new person like me will take my place, I am a minor, the governor himself is the root of it." his eyes squinted dangerously, the blue seeming to shine all by themselves. "Killing me now would chance _nothing." _

"Then I'll fight the governor." The Scarlet avenger informed, still not moving a face muscle but looking seriously at the captain. "From now on, he to is my enemy."

"He doesn't even know who you are!" Monstrasio exclaimed in a loud taunting voice.

"He will." The Avenger assured pressing the blades against Monstrasio's throat forcing the wolf to lay back on the ground."

"What are you planning to do?" Monstrasio asked. "You, a single, tiny, little woman. Against the entire country? Better spare yourself the trouble and give up right now!"

"I'll tell you what I'll do." The scarlet Avenger sneered bowing over so her face loomed over Monstraios. "I'll be the biggest trouble-maker any of you have ever known, I'll be a nuisance every little step of the way, I'll spoil your plans, one by one, and you wont be able to stop me, you wont be able to catch me, if you try to whip any-body I'll stop it and you'll have wasted your time. I'll free any innocent prisoners, I'll take any stolen gold back to their rightful owners. I'll exploit and I'll tell, I'm some-one on the peoples side who's _not_ afraid of trouble." She told "Trouble mon Capitan, you don't even know the meaning of the word yet." She told hamming down his sword centimetres away from his head where it was planted firmly in the ground. "Well, it's been fun." She suddenly smiled standing up straight as she clasped her hands with a smile of her face, before turning to the audience, where she took a deep bow as had she just been part of a theatre performance. "THANK YOU!" she exclaimed to the suddenly yelling and huying crowd. "Thank you all!" she gestured sending out air kisses in all directions. "Captain." She nodded her head at the wolf which still laid on the ground.

"GUARDS!" Monstrasio yelled at ones.

"Party pooper." The Scarlet Avenger murmured in return before she without warning, ran for it! Straight towards the crowd, at ones guns were being fired in her direction only for her to laugh. "BLANKS REMEMBER?" she asked before the crowd willingly spread for her allowing her entrance, only for guards having to push and get people aside to follow.

"Where did she go!" A weasel asked.

"KEEP LOOKING!" Garcia ordered a little desperately.

A great whisztle sounded from above and the gaurds looked upwards to see the Avenger standing up in top of one of the roofs, with her red cape, hat and everything, waving at all of them as she smiled happily, obviously even laughed. "YOU'LL BE SEEING ME REAL SOON!" was her last greeting before she stepped backwards, and dropped down the building.

"AFTER HER!" Monstrasio yelled loudly for all of the soldiers to run in the direction the Avenger had seemingly disappeared to, all the while the crowd cheered and yelled out for their new hero.

One of the people stunned into silence how-ever was Francisco Escalante who looked wide-eyed at the now empty plaza, still just holding his daughter, whom also was silent as she just looked.. starring at the place where the stunning display had just taken place.

"She.. she did come." Lolita stuttered disbelieving. "Just as she said."

"Stunning sword play." Francisco commented in a distant voice. "I don't quite recognize the style, I think it's a hybrid of a couple of different styles all together."

"please let it be an answer to my prayer and not another tragedy waiting." Phillipe mumbled with closed eyes and his hands folded in half a prayer.

"She has to be mentally ill." Lolita muttered. "Suddenly she will get caught and it's over, it will all be worse than ever." She stated darkly.

"Child have faith." Phillipe asked of her.

Lolita didn't answer but just looked very darkly at the plaza.

"I don't know what to think of it." Francisco at last all ready sighed. "I'm not sure I want to afford the suspension of disbelief, I want to believe in this, but it seems to good to be true to be honest."

"The ways of the lord are often unpredictable." Philippe commented. "Let it be what it is, and take a stand when it's all a bit more clear."

* * *

><p>In the evening laughter sounded from in the middle of the un-used grape-yard, where two companions had set up camp. "Look what I found!" Maria cheered pulling up a green bottle. "The finest local wine, you must taste it, compliments from the captain!" she cheered pulling out the corc. "So what I stole it from a <em>thief<em>." Maria rolled her eyes by the stern look Bernadette gave her. "Excellent job with cutting the prisoners loose by the way." Maria told before taking a swig directly from the bottle before passing it on.

Bernadette sighed as she decided just to accept the bottle and have a taste.

"Well that actually went better than expected." Maria sighed deeply. "But we need to make other arrangements soon, we can't life at this vine-yard, what if some-one found us? What if some-one saw one of us while we tried to gain food? No little friend, we need to be at a place where we can hide safely, secured and yet be provided for."

Bernadette lifted an questioning eye-brow as she looked at Maria.

"I have been thinking this over. Many times..." Maria hesitated. "When I saw my family again, it stun right here," she held a paw over where her heart would have to be. "And now.. I want to be near them again." She told honestly looking seriously at Bernadette. "I thought perhaps, it should be time for Maria Francisca Escalante to return." She at last told.

Bernadette's head fell askew, her eyes looking questioning at Maria.

"No one can know that Maria and the Scarlet Avenger is the same.. well, for one thing Maria will have returned at a later time than the Avenger appeared, making the connection more unlikely, and I having been thinking.. trying to come up with a plan." she told. "finally I thought I came up with something." Maria drew a paper from her pocket and looked at it. "This is a letter." She then told. "Which Fahter Phillipe will get in.. a few weeks I think, gives the Avenger time to establish herself you know." She told in a pondering tone. "Listen." She asked before she started to read out loud.

"_Dear Father Philippe._

_My name is sister Victoria, head of the Pablo convent. _

_Almost six years ago, a young lady showed up on our door step. Seemingly a lady of finer family as she wore quite expensive clothes and had very fine manners. _

_But there was no way for us to tell, for she had been robbed and had nothing with her other than her clothes, to makes matters worse, she had lost her memory, she was very ill as she came to our door-stop, so naturally we took the poor dear in, and helped her back on her feet's. It didn't take long for her to decide to stay with us so she could follow the ways of the lord. _

_We were only happy to allow for it to happen, and let her be a part of our little convent, She has been living her quite happily since._

_How-ever, just recently as one of the travelling monks mentioned Angels-rest, our friend seemed to re-call something about her former life. _

_For one thing she could re-call your name, father Philippe, she knew that was the name of the friar of Angels-rest, and she knew he was a badger. As well came the name Escalante to her mind all of a certain, she says that she may think that Escalante is her own name, but some-one elses as well. Something about a sister, a father and a mother with black hair. Maria is a name that keeps coming back to her as something she has ones been called. _

_Does this sound like some-thing plausible? _

_Did a Maria Escalante disappear at your areas six years ago? It would surely be of much joy to our friend to finally find out who she is. _

_Sister Victoria." _

Maria ended her read before looking at Bernadette. "What do you think?" she asked.

Bernadette didn't look pleased, she just sat with crossed arms.

"Please little friend, we can't afford to be dim, I need to be careful." Maria told.

But Bernadette didn't move.

At last Maria sighed. "This is _my _choice." She at last stated. "I'm well aware lying is wrong, I don't wish to lie to my father or my sister, but the consequences of my appearing being as I am could be to severe, I _will not_ see them hurt because of me! no more! I don't want to be the cause of any-more grief! _That_ is my decision and this is how it's going to be!" she stated standing up. "I don't want any seeming connections between the Scarlet Avenger and Maria Escalante, two more different women has never walked the earth." She stated. "until the day there's justice again. Because I _will _make that day happen!"


	5. One stormy night

It was the middle of the night, dark, you couldn't see a thing. And to top it off with was both storming and raining, almost an munson.

Two companions who thus far had had their camp at a un-used grape-yard ran through the rain in search for cover.

"BERNADETTE QUICK!" Maria yelled at her little companion.

The heavy wind how-ever, proved to be simply to much for the poor little silent rodent, she had all ready thought for so long to follow up in the bitter cold wind, and was no at last loosing it.

"WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" Maria promised her friend, but by the sight of the her little friend stumbling, Maria did not hesitate to turn around and go back, to grab her friends arm and pull her up. "Come on little friend," she pleaded. "Come on." And she brought Bernadette's arm over her own should to drag Bernadette with her the rest of the way, across the rocky country side where one so easily could stumble on the now slippery rocks, being pushed by the wind, or simply trip in the dark.

At last it seemed like Maria had found her destination all though only she could see it, determinedly Maria kicked away a couple of branches and one rock, before she bowed down and got the two through a little opening into a cave.

Granted they were now where in a place which provided shelter, they weren't bothered by either wind or rain in here, but it was completely dark, pitch black dark.

"I'm just going to lay you down here for moment." Maria informed Bernadette and then carefully laid down her friend on the hard stone ground. "Just a second, I think there's a table over here with some light.. erh.."

Some moments went past, where all there was in the cave was some scrambling sounds made from Maria who scrambled around, before suddenly, a little light was lithe in a lantern, lightening up the entire cave.

Which Bernadette first now realised was massive, stunned she looked around, it wasn't just a cave, it was like a shelter, Maria stood by a big wooden table and on it laid tons of papers, there stood shelfs across the walls, some of them containing items, there was weapons and food, Bernadette blinked stunned by the sight of all of it as Maria picked up the lantern and walked around in a search for blankets.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Maria asked out in the air. "This is a part of the Escalante Hacienda." She informed Berndatte as she had found what she had searched for, the blankets that she pulled out. "Apparently my grandfather was of a very paranoid mindset when he build the place, I was told that he was always constantly afraid of invasion, from all fronts, so he filled our house with secret passages and tunnels, there's a tunnel from the house going directly down here, but don't worry." Maria told as she went over to Bernadette both with the blankets and the lantern. "It hasn't been used at all, as you can see my grandfather stock piled it, but no one takes care of it, Papa doesn't even know about this place, I think perhaps my grandfather was so paranoid that he wanted to keep all his secrets to himself. I discovered the cave by mistake when I was very little, or well, feel into it." She told handing Bernadette a blanket sitting down herself. "I was bored one day, so I made Lolita chase me across the rocks up there." Maria pointed upwards. "There was a hole, I was so busy running that I didn't even watched where I stepped so I fell all the way down here, then Lolita fell down here to. For a time we were trapped until I found the tunnel which goes directly to the house, over there." Maria pointed in the opposite direction they had come from. "Of cause it didn't take long for me to go back, trying to examine the place some more, that's how I found the other entrance, the one we just walked through." She informed.

Bernadette nodded collecting the blanket tighter around herself looking around as she the wind whistled throught the holes and the rain clearly could be heard outside, then she sighed as she took their backs and emptied the containts to reveal all that they owned, the clothes and small knick knaks, all completely and absolutely wet.

The Scarlet Avenger costume clearly stood out from the rest, it's bright red colour lighting up in its own right, almost without thinking Maria reached down and held up the red jacket in front of her.

Bernadette how-ever found a string and didn't hesitate to kept up and tie the string to the wall, only to walk over to the opposite wall to repeat the procedure, then to hang up their wet clothes, pulling off her own wet shirt as well to hang up before tightening the blanket around her, then simply taking the costume out of Marias hands to hang it up as well.

"I think there is a stock of dry clothes some-where in here as well." Maria hesitated searching the cupboards. "Well, here are some booths any-way." She commented by the sight of five pair of boots just standing around. "And bingo, clean unused shirts." Maria pointed out and then looked at Bernadette. "Funny isn't it? You should almost think that my old granpa knew, a shame I never had a chance to meet him, I would have loved to thank him." She sighed as she slowly wandered to the place where a tunnel started. "Funny isn't it." She whispered. "I could just, walk through that tunnel, right now.. and Papa and Lolita would be on the other site, probably would scare the heck out of them to, they'll might think I'm a ghost." Maria's fist tightened by her site as she spoke, seemingly without her even noticing. "Why is it first now I realise how much I miss them?" she asked. "I miss them so much right now.. and they are right there.."

* * *

><p>They truly were, on the other side of the tunnel, there was a fireplace, and that fire-place was lith as a happy fire roared. Francisco was sitting in his chair, looking into the fire as if he was in deep thoughts.<p>

Lolita, sitting in her fine delicate gown was making embroidery, one of fine blue flowers, spreading across the handkerchief in a magnificent pattern, it had to take a great patience to ever create some-thing like that, and a fine delicate hand with an eye for detail.

Above the fireplace which Francisco was observing so deeply, there was a family portrait, a glorius family portrait, it would have to be an master piece from the painter who painted it, on it, was a proud father in his pride, with his wife, who was a beauty without compare, with long smooth dark hair, shining green eyes, rich red lips, and around her, such a warmth, in front of the two happy parents were two small girls, one a little bigger than the other, the biggest one looking absolutely like a princess in her delicate pink dress, her dark brown eyes being almost the same as her hair, and the smaller one, a pretty little darling as well in her yellow dress, with her how-ever there was no holding back as she grinned widely, her eyes exactly like her mothers, green and shining looking downright mischievous. Francisco's eyes went to that portrait and then lingered at it.

As Lolita noticed she sighed deeply. "We should move that thing." She remarked.

Surprised Francisco looked at her daughter.

"I mean of cause we should have it." Lolita told. "But hanging there it just stares you in the face when-ever you enter the room, or just sits here." She noticed. "Papa I love you so much." Lolita reached for her fathers hand. "But it's been so long, so many years, and you are still grieving." She squeezed his hand as she met her fathers eyes. "They are not coming back papa, neither of them, we have to move on."

Francisco sighed deeply holding his daughters hand. "I know they are not coming back." He told sincerely. "And I thank god every-day that you are here, but Lolita, the day you have children on your own, you'll understand why there is no such thing as a parent who stops grieving."

Sadly Lolita looked at her father, and then finally let go of his hand as she looked out of the window. "What a dreadful weather." She commented at the storm that was raging outside.

"Maybe the spirits want to show who's boss." Francisco suggested with slight a smile.

"Oh no, you don't really bye into that Scarlet Avenger thing, do you?" Lolita asked.

"Of cause not." Francisco told. "But.. you have to admit that she is skilled and has been quite busy in this week, and still not caught, not even close it seems." He frowned slightly. "Something is very odd about this.."

"You don't say." Lolita remarked a bit dryly. "A maniac with a mask jumps around roof tops constantly upsetting the captain calling herself avenger and defender of the people, no one knows who she is or where she comes from, that I would call some-what odd." She noted as she cut her blue seam string with her little scissor.

"The people love her." Francisco sighed deeply leaning back in his chair.

Lolita silenced, then shook her head. "The people are desperate." She told silently. "It's been so hard, for everyone. They saw what could be hope, and immediately took it to heart, ready for anything, I would just hate so much to see all of them disappointed again."

Francico raised up and then walked towards the fireplace, leaning against it as he frowning looked down at the flames. "I am torned." He at last admitted. "Had I've been younger, and had no responsibilities, I could see myself doing some-thing like that, I would be proud to do it, but, you are right Lolita, it _is _far to dangerous."

Lolita blinked at her father. "You have not handled a sword for years." She pointed out.

Francisco nodded, and if Lolita could see his face she would have seen how bitter it looked as well. "No, I can't use that sword again, but Lolita, if I could." He turned around to face his daughter. "I'm not sure what would happen."

"Papa don't worry." Lolita pleaded. "You do what know what they say about storms. After them the sun shines for a little while." Until the next comes, she added silently in her mind.

"Until the next one comes." Francisco said out loud just as Lolita was thinking it.

* * *

><p>At the church, the wind was howling just as loudly, as it was beginning to be late, he had started to put out the candle lights, one by the one so the church was slowly becoming darker and darker while the shadows became longer.<p>

That was when a pair of light food steps walked into the churck, surprised Philippe turned around, just managing to see the frame of a cloaked person slipping into the confessions chamber. Amused Philippe shook his head as he got up and groaned a little from have been on his knees at the cold stone floor, he wandered to the confessions chamber and entered his own part of it.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." A light female voice asked.

Unable to recognise the voice Philippe bowed forward and gazed through the net, only to realise this person her had cloak firmly pulled over her face so it was impossible to see who she was. "In what way have you sinned dear child?" Philippe then asked in a warm tone.

"To many ways to count." The stranger responded in a heavy voice. "I've disrespected my family, brought them grief when I should have been supportive, I've lied and I've cheated, in a way you could say, that I betrayed them, for a very long time."

"But you first now realise it, or first now regret it?" Philippe asked.

"Both." The stranger responded. "I first now realised, and then I immediately regretted."

"Then the lord forgive you." Philippe told. "For that you regret is his way to show you another road."

"That is the problem father." The stranger responded. "I will now have to continue, to not see my loved ones hurt, I fear that I am in to deep, and it is my own doing, maybe even purposely, I wish to make it right, but by doing so I am also doing wrong."

Philippe silenced, and again looked through the net, but still he could not make the woman out, even less so as if she could sense that he was looking, she pulled the hood even further down.

"But you still feel regret over this?" Philippe asked.

"Yeas father." The woman responded.

"Then that is your conscious speaking, follow your heart dear child, and try to make the decisions you wont regret." He instructed.

"That is always what I tried to do." The woman responded.

"Do you love your family?" Philippe asked.

"With all of my heart." The woman responded. "I would never want to see them in grief or in harm."

"Then my child, things can be as bad as you believe." Philippe told. "These times are dangerous, and some-times we make compromising decisions for the sake of protecting those we love, the most important thing how-ever, is that you stay pure of heart dear child, and follow it, do not ever stop feeling or be ashamed of your emotions."

The woman nodded. "Thank you father." She whispered.

"I will include you in my prayers dear child." Philippe nodded forming a cross with his hand. "Now go out and do what your conscious demands you to, god's speed."

And then there was silence, Philippe blinked as he bowed forward and looked through the net ones more, only to discover the confessions chair was empty, and as he walked out of the confession box to look in both directions, the church seemed to be just as empty as before, stunned looking at the door, which were still closed Philippe drew a cross with his hand, and then folded his hands in a silent prayer as he closed his eyes. "Gods speed on your quest." He whispered sincerely.

* * *

><p>At the soldiers quartel those inside just thanked god they weren't the ones on duty! Because, half of the soldiers genuinely was some-where outside in the dreadful wether out on the faithful hunt for a certain masked vigilantly, the Captain determined to get rid of the pest before she proved herself to be to big a problem.<p>

And the soldiers inside were not happy, they were pretty grumpy to say it out straight.

"Stupid mouse." Brutus the laurge puma cat burped as he wiped his mouth from the big slurp of whiskey he had just taken. "Why not just wait till she shows up, and then kill her?" he asked.

"She's not human." A dog whispered beside him. "You were there, at the tavern.. it was the old lady, she's a witch."

"I wasn't scared!" Brutus exclaimed.

"Really?" a neat looking fox decided the interrupt the party as he sat down on a chair and rested his booted feet's at the table. "As I recall, you reminded very much of a scared little girl when I came back to the tavern." Sergeant Garcia smiled amused as he reached for the shared bottle to have a drink himself.

Brutus sneered annoyed.

"Oh don't worry Brutus, you get the step on more people all in good time." Garcia smiled amused.

"I still say, not human." The dog told sharply.

The male twin squirrel snorted. "Of cause she's human, there's no such things as spirits.. I think.."

"So what do you think sir?" the dog asked Garcia.

Garcia shrugged. "I honestly don't know." He said. "Did you see the beautiful lady up at that roof top? Literately promising us trouble? That was true beauty, I loved it." He chuckled amused.

"You always favour the women." Brutus rolled his eyes.

"True." Garcia nodded. "That would because they are so beautiful and divine, no offence Brutus, something you're not."

And that's when the others laughed amused on Brutus's expense, so he could only annoyed sneer in return.

Garcia how-ever continued as hadn't even noticed. "But that one, she's sure one heck of special little lady." He stated in one dreaming voice. "Only a true woman could ever be that feisty, it was a wonder to behold." He sighed deeply. "To bad we will have to end it soon." And he genuinely did sound regretting.

Brutus snorted. "And you would love to cuddle her up and shower her in compliments at a stormy night like this, I'm sure." He drawled sarcastic.

"Don't take the words out of my mouth." Garcia reprimanded lightly. "Who knows, it'll might still be possible." He smiled mischievously.

The squirrel shook his head. "She wasn't even that good looking." He commented dryly.

"Then you must have been blind." Garcia told. "It was an art of beauty."

"I would more say an art of annoyance." The Squirrel snorted. "And that is as far from beauty as you ever come, I'll look forward to the day we can hurt her, and hurt her real bad."

"Why must you people always be so crude." Garcia muttered. "What about finesse? Honour?" he asked. "Charm?"

Brutus rolled his arms. "Some-times I think you only joined the military because you think women are attracted to men in uniforms."

"So?" Garcia asked.

"And he is offended when they call him womanizer." The dog rolled his eyes.

Garcia shrugged. "I'll take the good out of life I can get." He commented taking the bottle ones more. "Here's for luck in the capturing of the dreaded avenger." He saluted at the others before taking a big drink of the strong warming alcohol.

* * *

><p>It would have to be well past midnight as Maria made it back to the cave, she had snook out when Bernadette had fallen a sleep on a pile of clothe, and now ones again, even though Maria had been wearing a heavy brown cloak with hood for her church trip, she was wet again, she pulled the cloak off and hung it up on the string together with the rest of her clothe.<p>

She eyed Bernadette, laying completely the same place as she had left her little friend, deepl a sleep, but shaking lightly as the blanket had slipped down.

Smiling amused Maria went over to her friend and pulled the blanket up back in place, then hesitated a bit before she added a second blanket in the hopes it would make her friend stop shaking.

Then suddenly Maria stopped in the middle of her motion.. some-thing was different. And then she realise, the wind had stopped howling, and the rain clashing on the outside rocks, the storm had seized and right now, it was just completely quiet.

Amused Maria smiled as she shook her head, grabbing her now dry big red hat from the string as she sat down leaning up against the wall with crossed arms, tipping the hat over so it covered her face and closed her eyes, to pretty quickly fall a sleep, determined to be ready for the next day, sure that that to, was going to be an exciting day.


	6. Agent of orderliness

Captain Hector Luis Monstrasio of third regiment the queens army was known for being many things. Ruthless, demanding, tempered. In fact his temper probably was his greatest flaw, because the moment it didn't over-shadow him, he was extraordinary intelligent, which was part of the reason he had come as far as he did.

But more than any of that, the most defining thing about Captain Hector L Monstrasio, was that he was a man of uttermost and perfect order. He simply hated it when things weren't in order, when it didn't fit into his careful crafted planning. Monstrasio's office would always be a picture of orderliness, his books standing neatly on the shelf, categorised alphabetically, his desk would be an even neater sight to behold, his pens laying with perfect symmetry of the desk edge, what-ever work neatly stacked and arrange, and only ever on the desk when he was indeed working on it, he knew exactly what his drawer contained and if you opened them they would be just as neatly arranged. Monstrasio himself, you would be lucky to catch him with just a little bit of fur unruly, he always wore his blue soldiers uniform with his rank initiates polished and clean, his jacket fully and perfectly buttoned, his sword hanging in his bold shining clean in context with his belt and shoe buckles. Every-morning he would start his routine by wiping his so called soldiers into shape with a sharp morning exercise, then the work would begin as he oversaw that every-one was working as they should, tried to get things into the order with the city. If there was some-one who caused trouble or a single disturbance, he would get that person in order! There was nothing Monstrasio hated more than unforeseen trouble or some-one out to deliberately create chaos. All he wanted was order, and being able to do his job. Sure, there had been some sacrifices people would have had to make for the sake of order, but in the end it would be worth it, they should be thanking him really. He didn't want to be here, he didn't deserve to be leading such a lousy little city surrounded by farm lands. No, Monstrasio belonged in the big city! with the big streets, the culture, the finesse. Monstrasio just could not wait for the day he had made himself deserving enough to be stationed back in the city where he belonged, which had been a matter so close at hand. He had wipped up the obedience and money as was expected from him, even bend the most noisy stubborn caballero of all of them.

So close had Monstrasio been, to archive his goal and made the best out of it to, by simply having order in the otherwise so wild little city. So damn close, and out of no where. Her... The Scarlet Avenger!

She was every-thing Monstrasio despised, a trouble maker, unpredictable, noisy, stubborn and a pain in the rear! So rarely had he been this angry for this long! Normally, Monstrasio was pretty good at cooling down and look at the problem in a objective way, but the Scarlet Avenger just rubbed him in all of the most wrong ways! she kept running around corners with them, kept fooling around, laughing all the way, humiliating him at every chance! I had almost been a month now! And still Monstrasio had just as big an idea about who she were or where she had come from as to begin with! It was simply, to much! Last night only, she had freed the garrisons horses, why? Just because she knew it would annoy him and that they would have to catch every single horse again!

"This to much, absolutely to much!" Monstrasio sneered and growled as he sat by his desk with folded hands looking darkly out in the room. "I want her caught and I want her caught now!"

"That's what we have been trying to do for the past month." Garcia pointed out as he stood straight and with folded hands behind his back in front of the desk not showing as much as a face expression, knowing it would be unwise to poke fun of his captain at given time.

"Then obviously you aren't trying hard enough!" Monstrasio sneered. "Think for pities sake think!"

"Are you suggesting to work smarter not harder Captain?" Garcia asked in a slight smirk.

"No." Monstrasio responded in a smooth voice before it returned to the growl. "I am _demanding _that you work smarter _and _harder!" he stated. "Until that pest it out of my sight! She's a stone in a shoe, but that doesn't make her any less annoying!"

"Captain the men are exhausted." Garcia then at last sighed. "They have been out on patrols after her none-stop the entire month, obviously she is hiding some-where safe."

"Then why don't you search the homes!" Monstrasio asked.

"All ready did sir, as you ordered." Garcia sighed.

"Then search them _again_ and if you find as much as one fling of red cape! Bring in all of the residences!"

It was obvious that Garcia was actually downright containing himself from rolling his eyes before he at last sighed ones again. "Aye Captain."

And that entire conversation had been over-heard as just up above the window, on the roof top laid a mouse completely dressed in scarlet. "You know what puzzles me the most little friend?" she asked her little companion who sat well out of sight behind the chimney.

Bernadette merely shook her head.

"When will the dear Captain realise his safe has been emptied?" Scarlet asked throwing what looked like a heavy bag up in the air before catching it again.

"SERGEANT GARCIA!" a loud roar suddenly sounded from underneath.

"Oh there we go." Scarlet nodded.

"I didn't take it!" Garcia's voice sounded. "How could i? I don't even have a key!"

"In either case! _Some-body _was obviously in here! _Some-one_ got access to it!" Monstrasios voice hissed. "Now who could that be you suppose perhaps…" and suddenly the wolf stopped in mid sentence before whispering. "No."

"I think the captain just put two and two together." Maria remarked.

"MEN! Surround the building, don't let her get away!"

"here." Maria threw the money bag at Bernadette. "Allow me to be your diversion little one." she smiled her greeting as she rolled over and dropped down to grab the ledge with her hands before she pulled herself up in the window just laying comfortable there witnessing Monstrasio ranting into Garcia's face.

And then suddenly Garcia got an eye on her and just stopped as he starred wide-eyed at her, Scarlet just smiled at the fox as she waved at him, then send an air kiss towards him.

"Are you even listening to me!" Monstrasio yelled into Garcias face.

"Urh.. sir, you might want to." Garcia pointed past Monstrasio.

"WHAT!" Monstrasio twirled around and then froze.

"Afternoon Capitan." Scarlet greeted.

For some moments the Captain looked like he was stunned into a freeze, blinking as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, or couldn't quit piece together her stupidity, that was until his eyes quinted and he sneered. "You." he stated as he reached for his sword.

"Obviously, we've been dancing around for almost a month now, so I supposed it was time to talk." Maria sighed pushing back her hat.

"Talk?" Monstrasio asked as his sword was now completely unsheeded.

"Yeas you know, maybe it doesn't have to be this way." Scarlet reflected leaning back against the window frame. "Us two fighting like this I mean, it's almost cliché, I have now shown you what I can do, some-what so you have a pretty good idea what you're up against. Maybe we can meet on the half way?" she suggested all though her lazed tone almost indicated that she wasn't entirely serious. "If you figured what I want and I figured what you want, we could maybe even co-exist, oh, and I am sure I can take the both of you." she remarked looking at Garcia who had now also pulled his sword.

"Humility is not you is it?" Monstrasio snorted. Though as he with a hand gesture demanded Garcia to step down, so the fox sheeded his sword again.

"Not by a long stretch." Scarlet admitted in a sigh. "Why be modest when I indeed am wonderful? I like to enjoy small things like that. Yet I do rather like to solve things in a timely manner without to much of a mess, or to much of a unwanted grief among people caught in the middle, so what do you say?"

"Will you stop stealing the gold, stop freeing people who are in jail for a reason, ridicule my guards and so ford." Monstrasio asked in a sneer as he crossed his arms. "And perhaps as a gesture of good will, return the gold you stolen right _now!_"

"Urhmm." Thoughtfully Scarlet rubbed her chin. "Will you stop working the people as slaves deny them basic human rights, trying to take over the city for own gain and you know, be an arse?" she asked innocently. "Or perhaps pirate or leech is an even better term." She reflected.

Monstrasio scoffed annoyed. "How dare you use such words! and in my present to.."

"Honestly." Scarlet just managed to cut him off before he was to well started. "If you did that we would be just fine!" Scarlet exclaimed. "Then I would be of no worry to you, I would just be minding my own business, thus far it's nothing personal, you just happen to be in command over something that pisses me off." Scarlet told in a sigh. "Just saying, the opportunity is there. I'm offering you the benefit of doubt here, if you'll just work with me on this one."

"If you for a moment think I am ever going to give in to you." Monstrasio sneered. "A little mouse, then you are delusional!"

"Well, if you are still thinking I am just a little mouse, then you are delusional as well." Scarlet returned.

"Oh if you think you can make me believe that spirit stories as well!" Monstrasio hissed. "You are right there!" he pointed out. "You are lucky I don't blow your head off right now!"

"I did single handedly screw you and your guards over for over a month." Scarlet pointed out. "And yeah, I am right here in front of you, but you still haven't caught me! Neither will you today." she made aware in a slight shrug.

"We shall see." Monstrasio sneered drawing his sword and take those three steps which were between them just for the avenger to lean backwards and fall down.

Immediately Monstrasio and Garcia ran over there only to witness the Avenger sitting in the window of the opposite building. "Let this be my warning!" the avenger shouted. "I wont stop before you do! Be reasonable, and I wont bother you, no-one will have to know that you were bested by a mouse, and a girl of that! continue and this could end up becoming really ugly." she stated before swinging in and disappear through the window.

"GUARDS!" Monstrasio yelled.

"Yeas yeas we are on it." Garcia rolled his eyes, which were safe now he had the back to his captain as he was all ready half way out the door. "WE DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY GUARDS!" he yelled in frustration ones the door had slammed behind him. "All of them are out on patrol.. for _her! _Brutus!" he snapped a finger collect the people that we have and circle the area.

"She was here?" the large Puma cat asked surprised.

Garcia nodded. "In a As glorious yet simple show as ever, the illusive little lady." He hissed annoyed.

"How stupid is she? We got to get her now!" Brutus exclaimed.

Garcia let out a dry laugh. "Hah! You really believe that?" he asked in a dry voice. "The little lady has been running around corners with us for a month, and you said we had her at least a hundred times in this time, there's isn't a chance we'll get her now! Haven't you paid attention?" he asked the big cat. "I'll tell you one thing, cute she is _not!_" He stated as they headed outside.

Meanwhile Monstrasio was left to stare into his empty vault, almost as to mock him there was a little cob-web in there, then Monstrasio's eyes fell on the calender on the wall and he yelled in deep frustration as he slammed the vault door together. "And it just had to be today!" he hissed so his fur stood up. With an impressive show-case of strength her closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as to calm his emotions, and that was the little moment as his rage boiled down he opened his eyes and suddenly they were more sharp than before, his presence more calm yet sharp.

Garcia as he himself had foreseen had seen no Scarlet Avenger as they circled around the area, she was sunken into the ground.. again, and not before long they were in front of the quartell again, only Monstrasio was there waiting for them, with straight back, sharp eyes and a sneer around his mouth.

"Urh sir.." Garcia hesitated. "I'm sorry but."

"Forget about her." Monstrasio snapped.

"Sir?" Garcia blinked.

"She's a pestilences, a stone in the shoe, which is indeed so annoying, but we will have her but right now we have bigger worries." Monstrasio stated.

"The tax collector." Garcia nodded.

"Yeas, exactly." Monstrasio sneered. "If he finds out we don't have every-thing under control there'll be a hell to pay, to pay it off, the little Avenger took the money. Garcia, collect the men, ignore any idea of any Scarlet Avenger, act like she was never there, _get things in order!_" he commanded. "Order above all, especially when people come visiting, I simply refuse to let it be known that one little lady has been running around corners with us, for now, ignore her. I'll get to her later." he promised his eyes shining thunder all by themselves, but the rest of him, surprisingly calm and extremely calculating.


End file.
